The realisation Caroline Forbes
by DelerithMoriwen
Summary: Drabblecollection! All Klaroline. Prompts are always welcome. Tiggers mentioned before every chapter.
1. The girl in the painting

This was written for the KlarolineInfinity endgame event! And dedicated to my lovely editor and friend Ashleigh who was been there to guide me trough all of this. You are amazing! She gave me the prompt: Camille see's a painting of Caroline in Klaus' artroom and goes: "Oh my god you're in love with her!"

WARNING: ABUSE TRIGGERS!

* * *

It was one of their weekly therapy sessions. Camille had found herself looking forward to them. It had been so interesting to pick the mind of the hybrid. The way he opened up to her like he had done to nobody else before made her feel like she was doing something right. Not only as a therapist but as his friend. And if anything, Klaus Mikaelson needed a friend. Somebody who he could confide in and not worry about being betrayed. It had taken her the better part of the last year to get him to thrust her like this. But now that he had, she found herself taken aback by the glimpses of humanity hiding behind the facade of a monster he kept up.

"Tell me about your father" Camille asked staring at his back as he looked outside the window.

"I don't see why that is necessary, I'm sure my many problems aren't classified under daddy issues" Klaus said not looking at her, avoiding the subject.

"It's necessary because I'm asking, there is no point in our talks if you are not going to be honest to my questions." Camilly explained tapping the pencil she was holding into her lap.

"Fine, which one do you want to know about, my biological one who I murdered, or the man who for a lack of better word raised me, but beat the living sense out of me every chance he got." Klaus snapped back at her as he turned around grabbing another drink. If he was going to talk about either one of them he was going to need liquor.

"Why did your father beat you?" Camille asked dropping her pencil at this new revelation.

"My father or at least the man I called my father was the stereotype of a viking man. He lived and breathed for the war. Wanted his children to be the same. Expected us to be as tough as he was. Strong, undefeatable. But we were not allowed to be a threat to him. " Klaus sat down on the crimson sofa looking at Camille intently.

"I can't imagine he viewed you as weak" Camille went on "you are one of the strongest people on this earth in the last thousand years."

"I was not always like this, as a child I preferred art over swordfighting. My mother encouraged this, my father did not" Klaus said falling into a memory.

 _ **Somewhere over a thousand years ago**_

Klaus was sitting by the fire watching it crackly, bathing in the warmth and glow of it's bright orange flames. A piece of old parchment on his lap and a lump of coal in his hands. He was re-creating the lines that formed in his mind. Every time he was drawing it had always been something different, a different scenery he had come across that day. A different beauty that had touched him. He was young still. Barely 16 years old. A boy. So the world would still ignite his imagination. His mother passed him, checking to see if the stew that was simmering away on the fire for dinner needed stirring.

"That's beautiful Niklaus"His mother smiled putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you mother" The young boy smiled still full of innocence.

"Now put it away before your father gets home, you know he disapproves" She continued as she took the lid of the iron pot.

The words had only barely rolled off of her tongue before Mikael stormed through the door holding a very dead wild boar over his shoulder.

"BOY!" He shouted obviously meaning Klaus, he only used that demeaning name for him. Never his siblings.

"Yes father" Klaus said staring at his feet hiding his hands and drawing behind his back.

"Take the skin off of that and gut it's belly...and make sure you do a better job than last time" Mikael sneered throwing the boar Klaus' way.

Klaus caught it just barely nearly falling over by the weight of the drawing falling behind him on the ground. He was ready to make himself scarce and running outside out of his father's way when he was stopped.

"What have we here?" Mikael asked picking up Klaus' drawing from the floor and waving it in front of his face.

"N-nothing father" Klaus stammered his heart pounding in his chest. He was caught.

"You waste your time on silly drawings again, when you can't even hunt or handle a sword decently...you are an embarrassment I have warned you numerous times boy , but you will never learn" Mikael scolded making his way to the part of their hut where Klaus' bed was. He grabbed the parchment and coals from under his furs along with his whittling knife and the crushed berries he used for painting before stomping back the the fireplace.

"Father no please!" Klaus tried to stop his father but it was no use.

Mikael threw all his tools into the fire before grabbing Klaus by his shirt. "Do not defy me boy" he said "If you do not listen to my words, you will listen to my actions"

And with that the first punch came.

"Husband no!" Esther tried to stop Mikael but was pushed aside easily falling back to the ground.

The first punch hit him right in stomach making Klaus double over. The next one hit him in the face just above his left eye socket. He felt dizzy and fell to the ground his head dangerously close to the fire. He tried to cover his face to spare it from the beating as his father kicked him as he was down. The pain taking a hold of his body as a rib was surely broken. He closed his eyes trying to lie as still as possible hoping that it would end soon. In his mind he started counting the punches. One...two….three….four, he could feel blood dripping from his nose and lip and his left eye socket swelling. When it seemed that the anger in Mikael had finally faded he hoped that now he would stop. Instead he heard the crisp sound of his hunting blade being pulled from its cover. Klaus' heart raced, this would be it. His father would murder him this time. He had gone to far. With a rough pull of his hair Mikael pulled Klaus' face towards him bringing the blade to his throat.

"If I ever catch you playing around like this again boy, I will end you " Mikael threatened before throwing klaus back to the floor.

Klaus couldn't bare getting up from the floor his entire body wincing in pain. He coughed as he tried to catch his breath blood escaping from between his lips in between coughs. He laid there all by himself. His father out to cut up his hunt. His mother left him to go find vegetables in the garden. In the end it was Rebekah who found him, and very silently and carefully nurtured him. In that day Klaus swore that as long as his father was alive. He would never draw again.

 _ **Present**_

Camille listened silently at his tale. Her heart sinking in horror as she pictured a young Klaus being horribly abused by his brute of a father. Just because the boy was artistic. She felt the maternal need to protect him. To hold him close and tell him it was going to be okay, that he couldn't hurt him anymore. But she knew he wouldn't care for that. When he was in this state of openly sharing the darkest parts of his past she knew she had to be very careful in the way she approached him now. One wrong move and he would never be this open again. So instead of comforting him like she wanted to she just kept on asking questions.

"But you did start drawing again?" Camille whispered with a weak smile.

"It soothes me, helps me think" Klaus said tapping his forehead.

"You know, we've talked about your art, but i've never actually seen any of it. Why is that?"Camille asked trying to take away from the heaviness of their last topic. It would be no good to push him on it now.

"Because you never asked Camille" Klaus smiled back.

"I believe you can tell alot about a person's soul from their art" Camilly went on in her professional voice.

"Well most of it is pretty dark so that makes sense" Klaus jokes, and with that their emotional moment was over and he has closed off that part of himself again.

"Can I see it?" Camille asked.

"I don't see why not, right this way" Klaus guided Camille upstairs to the art room that was located right next to his bedroom.

Camille was in awe when she entered the room. It was slightly smaller than the other rooms in the compound but by far one of the most beautiful. The high ceilings were embellished with all different kinds of shapes and curls giving it an almost royal feel. The large windows that went from the floor all the way up let in so much daylight the room felt like being outside. The deep blue curtains draped just by the sides tied together with golden ribbons. Unlike the rest of the house though, this room was messy and unorganised. Across the dark wooden floors were sheets spread to protect the wood from paint. Different canvas' spread around and resting against walls with half painted pictures or barely finished ones. A few easels and on the desk was the only thing in the room that was organised. A set of beautiful brushes sorted by size next to at least 50 different colours of paint all in the same tubes. A fancy brand no doubt. And a box full of different pencils. Camille browsed through the different pictures and paintings hypnotised by their beauty.

"You're talented" She whispered as she let her fingers dwell on the side of one of his paintings.

"Thank you, actually one of my landscapes is hanging in the hermitage" Klaus grinned to himself before realising what he just said. "I only ever told one other person that" he said remembering her.

"Impressive, who was she?" Camille smiled taking another step towards him.

"Who said it was a she?" Klaus smiled running a hand through his hair.

"The way you smiled when you mentioned her. She must be special, who is she?" Camille asked again pushing the matter as she went on to look at the drawings scattered on the desk.

"You wouldn't know her , it doesn't matter" Klaus said again trying to avoid the topic. He could tell Camille was going to push the matter but luckily he was saved by his phone ringing. Klaus pulled it from his pocked reading Elijah's name on the screen. "Will you excuse me Camille I have to answer this" Klaus said before turning around and leaving Camille alone in his art room.

Camille used this time to really snoop around. If their talks gave her an idea of his soul, these paintings were like having pictures of what it looked like in there. She stared at one painting that was slightly different from the others. Many of the landscapes had a streak of sadness in them. In the colours used or of the way he had portrait something. But this one had no sadness in it at all. No anger, no pain. It was pure light. It was a portrait of a girl, in her late teens she had beautiful long blonde curls and a dazzling smile the lit up the entire canvas. Her eyes were the blue of daylight, full of softness , kindness and good. Even though she was only a painted picture, looking at her you felt like you were in the presence of an angel. She must have been a princess of some country because she was wearing an extraordinary beautiful blue gown that matched her eyes perfectly. She oozed royal stature in every way you looked at the painting. Camille found herself captivated by the girl even as she moved on.

She opened the drawers of the desk only to find even more sketches of different places in the city. Each one more beautiful than the one before. In the bottom drawer underneath a bunch of old papers she found a ledger, when she opened it it was full of pictures of the girl from the painting. There was one where she was laughing with a smile that even on paper made her eyes sparkle. There was one where she had sprouted angel wings which would be very weird but somehow it worked on the girl. The wings suited her like they had always been there. At the very end of the book, there was one of the girl completely naked lying between leaves on an autumn day. Quickly Cami closed the ledger feeling like she was snooping in something that was to private for her to see. She pulled the drawer back open trying to push the ledger back in when Klaus entered the room again.

"That is private" he said darkly his eyes hinting a glance of black.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to pry, I was putting it back" Camille stuttered hoping she had not crossed a line.

"I think we're done for today" Klaus said holding the door open.

"No...don't shut me out right now...tell me about her, who is she Klaus?" Camille asked with fire behind her words.

"She is just somebody from the past Camille no need to get jealous" Klaus tried to turn the issue around to her.

"Oh please don't flatter yourself Klaus, you wanted me to be your therapist because you know I'll push when needed so I'm pushing this. Tell me about the girl!" Camille said firmly putting her foot down.

"Her name is Caroline, she's a girl from Mystic Falls nothing more to it…" Klaus snapped hoping they would be done with the matter now.

Suddenly the pieces fell together for Camille. She had heard Rebekah speak of a girl from Mystic Falls, Rebekah didn't care for her but she knew Klaus had cared for her deeply. He had lost her to another man , that Tyler boy that had tried to kill him a few months back. But the drawings had been recent. He had not yet forgotten about the girl at all. Cami saw the pain lurking behind his eyes. The pain of reminiscing about love lost and it hit her all at once. She felt very stupid for not seeing it before it had been so obvious.

"Oh my god, you're in love with her" Cami whispered her mouth falling open at the realisation.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Camille" Klaus muttered slightly annoyed.

"Yes you do you're practically blushing about it! You are totally in love with her" Cami nearly giggled.

"I am not, and even if I was it would not matter, because last time we spoke she asked me to leave and never return, to let her be free from me and live her life" Klaus said pouring himself another glass of bourbon from the pitcher while handing Camille a beer.

"Was she human?" Cami asked opening the beer and taking a sip. If they were going to talk about Klaus' love life she would also be needing liquor.

"No, she was a young vampire, a baby even, barely a year since she turned when I met her. But she was glorious. A natural , so much in control of her bloodlust. Unprecedented, I'm telling you there are vampires out there who are a hundred times her age and more who could learn a thing or two from her when it comes to the bloodlust, so full of light so much goodness in her" Klaus laughed thinking about HIS Caroline.

"So she was the complete opposite of you? Is that what attracted you to her?" Cami asked realising they had stumbled upon that very rare path again where he would talk so freely it seemed almost uncharacteristic.

"No, she was not. Not completely anyway because when it came to protecting her friends and the ones she loved she was so fierce. Killed twelve witches in the blink of an eye to save her best friend….And she defied me , put me in my place. She was the only one who was always completely honest with me. Even if i didn't like it. Even if it would be dangerous for her to tell me the truth she was honest." Klaus drank from his glass again smiling at the memory. "Genuinely beautiful, graceful, an amazing dancer she was very proud of that. And all of those idiots took her for granted. Never appreciated her and all the things she did or was"

"Why is she not here then? You obviously appreciate her?" Cami asked.

"Oh I invited her multiple times. But above all Caroline Forbes is loyal. She couldn't take my offer because she couldn't bare to leave her mother or her friends. So I told her I'd wait for her….but she made it very clear not to bother" Klaus said putting his glass down making clear that this was the end of the conversation about Caroline.

In the weeks that followed Cami found herself becoming more and more obsessed about the girl named Caroline. Wanting to know who she was and what she was like. How a baby vampire could captivate the heart of the oldest baddest villain in the world. At first she tried to get more information by having Klaus talk about her. But after their first conversation he pretty much had closed off the subject. So eventually she couldn't resist the temptation and googled the girls name. First was her facebook-account. Cami searched through the pictures. Mostly of her and her friends having fun with big smiles on their faces. She looked young and careless in them.

The next page she found was of something called the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. She looked much more mature in her emerald green dress. A picture perfect smile gracing her face with beneath the picture her name, the title of mystic falls and the the year she had won the title, together with a list of far too much many accomplishments and activities she was president off. The girl had to be a vampire to keep this all up.

The final page she clicked on was an obituary from the local paper. Apparently the Sheriff of Mystic Falls had passed away due to a brain tumor. The woman had obviously been very loved in her community as the article was a loving memory to her. It wasn't till the very end that Cami realised why this article was relevant.

" _After her ex-husband passed away due to an animal attack only a few years earlier Sheriff Forbes leaves behind her only daughter Caroline. Young miss Forbes has not yet spoken out about the passing of her mother a great hero to this community."_

Cami checked the date. The funeral had been only two days ago. She felt sorry for the young girl. She knew like no other what it was like to have to be able to stand alone at such a young age. A fate she wished upon no friend or foe. She wondered if Klaus knew about this development in the girl's life and made a mental note to ask him during their next session.

The next day they had decided to meet up at Rousseau's. Not particularly for a new session. Because Klaus liked to keep those in the privacy of his own home. It was more of a going out for drinks discussing every day matters thing. At first Kol had joined them but he was now long gone chasing after Davina.

"So don't get mad" Camille started.

"You know whenever people start a phrase with that I end up getting mad so get on with it" Klaus said having another drink.

"I googled the girl" Camille confessed

"Why?" Klaus roared in anger.

"Because I've developed a very healthy obsession with her and I think part of why you are feeling so restless is because you haven't had closure" Camille explained trying so whisper silently so nobody would hear.

"I advise you to let this go Camille before I make you " Klaus threatened giving her his most evil hybrid look.

"Did you know her mother died" Camille asked ignoring his attempts to scare her.

Klaus' face changed immediately from dark and evil to instant worry. "What happened?" He asked thinking that is somebody was to blame for this he would make them suffer indefinitely for putting HIS Caroline through this.

"Oh so you DO care?" Camille grinned playing with her coaster.

"I care about you telling me what the hell happened" Klaus said getting annoyed by his therapist/bartender.

"Brain tumor….funeral was last week" Camille grabbed his hand squeezing it softly trying to meet his gaze. "Look I don't know her, but I do know what's it's like when you lose your last living family member and it sucks! She needs to be around the people who love her right now"

"She already is, no need to go on and complicate things further" Klaus said getting up from the booth they were sitting in. "Now I'm going to ask you again to let the matter go or I will be forced to find a new bartender" And with that he left the bar walking back home.

On his way back home he had decided against taking his car. The fresh air and buzz of the city cleared his head from every thought except Caroline and maybe he could find a snack along the way midst the drunk party people. He could easily send one of his newly made hybrids to fetch the car later and so he walked the streets of New Orleans his mind full of the baby vampire. His eye eventually fell on a girl standing outside of one of the bars a college girl on a night out with her girlfriends perhaps. But here she was standing all by herself. Resembling her ever so slightly. The girl didn't even come close to matching her beauty. Her hair was not the right colour of gold twirling down her back. Nor were her eyes the right kind of almost diamond blue. The way she moved was not as gracefully elegant. But none the less the she would have to make do.

"Excuse me Sweetheart could I have a moment of your time" Klaus smiled using his best gentleman voice as he looked the girl straight into her eyes his pupils dilating making her mind completely his. The girl followed him around to corner to a backway alley that was just the right amount of dark and deserted. She smelled good, Klaus could almost taste her blood already his fangs itching through his gums. Yes he was definitely in need of a late night snack.

"Please refer from screaming, it annoys me" He told the girl again compelling her before pulling the hair from her neck and sinking his teeth into her skin. He could feel the blood against his lips now. Drinking the sweet fluid from her all the while thinking about the only blond that ever fully satisfied him.

 _ **Two Years earlier**_

The taste of her blood was intoxicating. Like nothing he had ever tasted before. A pure feeling of euphoria taking over his body. Like the sweetest nectar of the gods her blood was even more precious dripping like little rubies over his lips. But he had to let go, if he took more he would kill her. And that wasn't the plan….yet. Klaus had instantly regretted his actions as soon as Caroline fell to the floor. Guilt and worry burning in his chest. But the Lockwood boy was watching and so he couldn't show a glimpse of his remorse. Instead he put on his most villain smile and whispered.

"Well that was definitely worth the calories"

At first Caroline had used the last of her strength to ask Tyler to take her away. He was taken aback by the coldness in her voice. He really had gone too far and now he had lost her forever.

He was trapped between his feelings of guilt and worry towards her and his stubbornness towards that idiotic boy she called her boyfriend. He had spend almost an hour fearing for her when Tyler Lockwood returned with Caroline on the verge of death in his arms. He had placed her back on the ground in front of him telling him he did this to her so he got to watch her die.

A cheap trick where Tyler played into his emotions for Caroline hoping that he would heal her because of them. Well the boy underestimated him after all he was the original hybrid and he would not be defied or ruled by emotions he may or may not have towards this baby vampire.

Even after Tyler had left the Gilbert house where he had been locked up in again he tried to restrain from feeding her his blood. The boy had to learn and this was the only way. He was so sure he was capable of letting her die.

Until she told him that she knew he loved her. And that therefore he was still worthy of salvation in her eyes.

She had stopped breathing and as soon as she did panic filled him. He had called out her name a few times trying to fight back the tear forming in his eyes.

And with that he caved.

In a second he was with her on the couch cradling her body against his chest hoping that he wasn't too late. She wasn't strong enough to make the bite herself so he bit his wrist bringing it to her mouth. Gently he ran his hand through her hair closing his eyes as he felt the relief when she very weakly drank from realising it he lowered the walls he built up letting himself fall into the moment.

He could still taste her blood on his lips from earlier like it had just happened seconds ago the memory of her sweet taste taking a hold of him once again. It was then when he noticed her. A connection build between them that was beyond anything physical. When she had drank from him months before it hadn't been there. But at that time he didn't love her like he did now. And just like him her guards were now down because she didn't have the strength anymore to keep them up.

He saw all of her.

It was like he touched her mind and soul and could feel it intertwine with his. A vision of her forming , looking at him with a loving gaze that was so powerful it nearly destroyed him. They were having a conversation without words, telling each other that they were safe as long as they were here. Holding each other.

Klaus had heard of the effects of blood sharing between vampires before. When there was a strong connection between both vampires and they shared blood with each other it was like becoming one person. A high that was matched by no other feeling. Touching and exploring each other's essence. Klaus knew that from this moment on. Nobody would know her like he would and nobody would know him like she did. There were no more secrets, nothing to hide. Only honesty and connectivity between them. Her beauty he now only fully comprehended. If he wasn't in love with her before , now there was no denying it. Wherever she was, whoever she was with it did not matter. From now on he was hers and she was his. HIS Caroline.

 _ **Present**_

Klaus released his fangs from the girl's neck just before he had drained her. He tried to not to kill any locals as it would raise to much questions. Satiated by blood his eyes turned a vibrant yellow before returning back to his original blue colour. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve before compelling the girl to forget their encounter and he was on his way again. Though the feed had made him feel slightly less on edge the memory of Caroline and that one time they had shared their blood with each other . Try as he may he could not stop thinking about her.

When he finally did get home he found himself going straight to his art room. The house had been empty so it was very peaceful. He sat in front of the fireplace with a sketchpad and coal just like when he was a little boy letting the drawing come naturally. Lines falling onto the paper with ease. Only when he was done he fully realised what he had drawn. His muse, his angel, HIS Caroline.

He placed the drawing on his desk and grabbed a new piece of paper along with a pen scribbling away on it with an inspiration that competed with his artistic one. When he was finally tired and drunk he put both things to the side and decided it was time for him to go to bed. His dreams filled with a blond baby vampire.

The next morning Camille came up to the compound to check up on Klaus. When he had left yesterday at the bar he was obviously distraught. So as his friend/Therapist/Bartender, she felt it was her duty to pass by the house making sure it was not full of bodies because he went on a rampage. Basically by checking up on him she did a favor to the city. Or she deluded herself with that thought anyway. When the house seemed empty but unlocked- Because who needs burglary security when you're an original wolf-vampire hybrid- Camille decided to take the stairs up to the art room where she hoped to find him. Also empty, maybe Klaus was still asleep. She could head to his room to check but felt that their friendship wasn't evolved enough for her to be in his bedroom. On top of that she didn't know what kind of sleeper the ruler of New Orleans was. What is he slept naked? That would be awkward. She was about to leave again when she figured she should leave a note for Klaus. Telling him she stopped by and to call her when he woke up. And so Camille walked over to the desk and pulled open the first drawer in search of a piece of paper and a pen. But what she found was something completely different. In the top drawer was a new picture of the girl but this time it wasn't just her. She was lying on a couch cradles against Klaus' chest as she seemed to be drinking from his wrist. And he just held her, looking more peaceful than Camille ever saw him. She picked up the drawing and noticed another piece of paper beneath it folded neatly four ways. On the side in very elegant letters it said: _Caroline ._ Carefully she opened the note.

 _I know what I promised, I just need to know if you are ok._

That was all the note had read but even though it was just one line Camille could feel the urgency behind it. When she wanted to put the note back she noticed the cardboard box. It was filled with at least 10 more letters all addressed to her, all with different dates of the last months since they had met each other. Each one more elaborate and beautifully written then the last. Though in the letters he barely spoke of love, you could tell it was like an old time love letter directed to could tell he was still unmistakably in love with her. There was stirring in the hallway. In a moment without hesitation Camille grabbed the letters and put them in the back of her jeans letting her top fall over it. Closed the drawer back quickly and made her way for the door. As soon as she opened it Klaus was standing on the other side giving her a suspicious look. Upon knowing about his feelings for the young girl Klaus suddenly looked younger, more human to Camille like something had changed within him.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked looking over her into his art room like he was scared she was going to steal his paintings.

"I wanted to check up on you, when you weren't downstairs i figured you'd be here…" Camille tried to so as casual as possible, it wasn't really a lie.

"I was not,I was out" Klaus said still not fully comprehending why she was here.

"Exactly I was just on my way back out when i found you lurking creepy at the other side of the door" Camille tried to be sassy, that usually worked on him. She could feel the letters almost burning against the skin of her back.

"I was not lurking, I have supernatural hearing I heard you stumble and thought you might be an intruder , Nearly ripped your head off. Next time …. Call first" Klaus said very coldly.

"Got it...well you seem to be doing fine so I got to go!" Camille said making herself scarce. The sooner she got out of here the better.

A few days later she got a furious phone call from Klaus demanding to get his letters back.

"I send them to her" Camille whispered timidly glad she was inside the comfort of her own home and not near him while he was in this vile mood.

"You what…." Klaus asked darkly his tone turning nearly murderous.

"She needs to know!" Camille replied trying to persuade him.

"That is not your call to make Camille" He did not shout, but it would be a lot less scary if he would. His tone now was making her shiver to her bones.

"As your therapist consider it active therapy" Camille tried.

"You trespassed in my home, went through my drawers, stole from me and then send it off to somebody else….you are no longer my therapist Camille" He said sounding disappointed.

Camille hated it when he was disappointed.

"I"m sorry, meet me at the bar we can talk ok?" Camille whispered realising she had vastly overstepped her boundaries.

"I have killed people for a lot less, for your own safety it is best to never be around me again...goodbye Camille" Klaus whispered.

Cami wanted to protest but he had hung up on her. In the days that followed she had tried calling him back. Even went to the house a couple of times but he never replied or opened the door. Their friendship, if that was what you could call it. Had vanished as quickly as it came.

It had been two weeks since the debacle and Klaus found himself being more on edge. Not only did he lose the person to talk to about his aggravations in the world. He had expected to hear at least SOMETHING from Caroline. An angry phone call a dismissive letter, a text telling him to leave her the fuck alone...at least something. But nothing had come. She had ignored him completely and that had been the worst outcome of all. He was in his art room painting yet another picture of her and ready to push decline on yet another one of Camille's calls when he noticed _Caroline_ appearing on his screen. He nearly chokes in surprise. For a moment he debated ignoring the call but quickly realised that would be ridiculous.

"Caroline" Her name came out like a whisper, a feather carried on a soft wind. Soft and light. But loaded with subtext and emotions.

"Hi" Her voice was hoarse and raspy.

There was a silence between them.

"How are you?" Klaus finally asked obviously meaning her mental state since the death of her mother.

"I got your letters" Was her reply dismissing his first question.

"Caroline I'm sorry I can explain I…" Klaus started trying to find a way to get her to listen.

"Just…..Let me talk for a second ok…" Caroline interrupted him.

He fell silent again.

"I...I didn't know what to do, how to cope with the crushing pain. I felt like I was going insane" Caroline started to explain in a voice that was still so uncharacteristically breakable.

"Sweetheart I'm so-" Klaus wanted nothing more than to comfort her, take her in his arms and whisper it was all going to be ok

"Just let me finish" Caroline broke him off again.

"I was going to just turn it all of, take the easy road. Give up." She continued explaining."Then i got your letters…..And I loved them…. It felt like a piece of the pain was being chipped away..Because you understood...you know me….and so I started thinking to myself why? Why do I keep fighting this? You? Us? Something that could maybe potentially make me not feel so horribly sad anymore? Why am I fighting the fact that I shouldn't have let you go that day? Why am I fighting the fact that I'm clearly falling in love with you…"

There was another silence. Her honesty had cut right to his chest.

"So I got in my car and started driving."Caroline finally said trying to get her point across.

The point had most definitely come across. Klaus' eyes widened and he took a deep breath scared to fully process what she meant.

"Caroline….where are you?" he asked making sure that he had gotten the hint properly.

He could hear a smile forming on her lips through the phone "I'm standing in front of your doorstep" she repeated his words.

Klaus had dropped his phone instantly not caring if the screen shattered into a million pieces. In vampire speed he rushed towards the entrance of the compound and even that didn't feel like it went fast enough. He pulled the door open so harshly he nearly broke it off it's hinges. Klaus had difficulty believing his eyes. There she was. Even more beautiful than in his memory. She still looked sad and tired , she looked in need of comfort.

"Hi" Caroline mouthed a single tear falling down her cheek.

Klaus never did respond. Before either of them could say a word he walked towards her in a strong and firm pace. Taking her face between his hands only gazing in her eyes for half a second before crashing his lips onto hers. Still holding her so tightly, he was holding on to her for life. He could feel her kissing him back and eagerly he intensified their kiss trying to take all her sadness and pain away. Klaus didn't know how long they had remained there, kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. Not caring who was around or who saw. The only thing he remembered was at thinking one point he should probably forgive Camille…..in a few days.

* * *

Please review! If you have prompts send me a message here or on Tumblr DelerithMoriwen

Lots of love

Eve


	2. Maybe, Someday, But not today

What happened between Klaus & Caroline after the Hook-up? Just because we didn't see how they ended things doesn't mean they didn't talk or say goodbye. This is how I envision it.

Note: This one was not edited so sorry for any spelling mistakes etc

* * *

The summer was coming towards an end rapidly and you could tell by the color of the leaves the would be falling soon. The sun was about to set as a bright spectre of orange and red colored the sky in an almost dramatic setting. And although the temperature was starting to drop slightly the chill barely kissed Caroline's skin. She was still locked in the comfortable safeness of his embrace as he left the last few kisses on her body. The light stubble of his beard scratching her still heightened senses. He still had the biggest smile on his face, one she herself even rarely got to see. A mixture of pure joy and excitement, combined with a whiff of arrogance and sense of self achievement.

This afternoon had been a long overdue moment between them. Though she had denied it for the last years since Klaus Mikaelson had arrived in Mystic Falls she had just now confessed to truth to both him and herself that there was a connection between them and that yes, she had romantic feelings for the big bad hybrid. Ever since he had confessed to fancy her , her own feelings had grown with every encounter they had. Although sometimes diminished by his cruel and brutal actions they had flared right back up again when he made some big romantic gesture towards her. She had pushed them aside and kept them to herself because of her relationship with Tyler and the obvious disapproval this would get her from her friends. But she and Tyler had broken up and her friends weren't her. It had been hours and hours since Rebekah had rescued Matt and they should've met up again at the boarding house, but her phone hadn't gone off once in that time, so either nobody was that worried about where she was during all this time, or nobody cared. Caroline shook the thought from her mind quickly, her friends loved her and she loved them. They probably figured that she was a big girl with good vampire qualities that made her able to take care of herself.

Her mind was quickly back with the man she was still embraced with as he kissed her lips again softly his hands on her lower back pressing their bodies together. As she giggled just the slightest bit she could feel his grin against her mouth. He was pretty happy with himself right about now, and if she was honest she felt pretty great herself. Over time they had played this attract and push away game for far too long and it had led to some pretty damn undeniable sexual tension. At first she had just kissed him, thinking that maybe they could make out a bit and it would be great and then he'd let her be. But as soon as he kissed her back she knew that it wouldn't be enough for the both of them. The kiss had brought a need and hunger with it that could only be satisfied by one thing and one thing only. .Sex. Though it had been long anticipated and maybe, just maybe, she had fantasized about it once or twice after a particularly bad fight with Tyler or after one of his big romantic gestures, it had still been much better than she expected. So much better! It was the way he had touched her, though passionate it had also had a form of maturity she hadn't had with previous boyfriends. This was probably why college girls dated older guys although in her case maybe now she was dating a very old guy. She mentally chuckled at that note. As he stared once more into her eyes she smiled and sighed just a little. He was so handsome, and the tender loving look in his eyes on this moment would almost make her forget the person he was when he wasn't around her. The person who did all those horrible things. The person who killed so many people. Tyler's Mom, Elena's aunt Jenna… And she was the one who just had sex with him.

Great! Now she felt bad about it! It had been one of those typical Caroline impulse moves she started to blame herself. Sure it felt good at the moment but how was she going to explain this to her friend? Or did she not have to explain this? Maybe this could just be their secret. After all her sex life wasn't any of her friends' business. And Elena was currently sleeping with Damon on a regular base which was just as bad. Ok so she should probably tell Elena first and Elena wasn't allowed to be mad at her because she was still happily humping Damon! And then she could ask her for advice.

Klaus could feel her slipping away from him. Her mind went back to the million thoughts that occupied the blonde's strikingly beautiful head at all times. He could see her thoughts racing as he places a final kiss on her cheekbone. Her taste still on his lips and her sweet scent still hovering over his body. He honestly didn't blame her, her attention had been fully committed towards him since noon and by all that was good and pure in this world it had been glorious. He had used the excuse of the eminent demise of Katherina Petrova to return to Mystic Falls just so he could see her again. It had been a few weeks and he had found his memory of her did not do her beauty justice. His heart always gave a little sign of life when she smiled at him as if to say try and deny my existence all you want but i'm still here and beating solely for her.

Though last time he saw her they had left on friendly terms when he had saved her from the witches and promised her to be her last love , she had wooshed at the sight of him giving her usual sass. But when she first laid her eyes on him he saw the gentle smile, the one breath she had missed, the skip of her heart and he had known...known that she was secretly happy to see him. That maybe just maybe he now had a chance. Part of him, a very small part just wanted to throw her over his shoulder and drag her back to New Orleans right then and there. But Caroline was her own person, beautiful, strong, self-reliant and hot tempered and she would never go for it. And that was what he wanted, more then anything in the world. For her to be with him out of her own free will. They had played their signature game of back and forth for a while. It was sort of their thing. Well that and him getting her alcohol, both equally amusing!

After he had finally revealed to her that the young quarterback was safe and sound in the company of his younger sister she eventually gave in and talked to him. She had asked him about New Orleans but he deflected the subject as not to bother her with it all. The conversation had quickly become much more serious pretty quickly. He found he could not hold his questions for her any longer. During the time they had spent apart he had thought about her, daily. It was when Tyler had shown up to kill him and told him he and Caroline had broken up with him he had a flicker of hope. Klaus had every intention of tearing Tyler Lockwoods heart out that day. But when his hand was buried deep within the boy's chest clutching over his beating heart, in his eyes he could only see the saddened face of Caroline. He had let the boy go for her, it was always all for her. Which led him back thinking to the conversation they had prior to their lovemaking. She had asked him if he didn't have a dying girl to punish for all over her sins. And he said he wouldn't for her. He had to make clear, he would do ANYTHING for her. Klaus had asked her for her confession about him. Now with the complication of Tyler Lockwood and the distraction of all Mystic Fall's drama all gone. In the woods where it was just the two of them...she had no more place to hide. The only thing she could do was be honest with him, as he had always been honest to her. His fragile heart had been close to shattering when she started explaining that none of her future plans involved him. Had he really been that blind and clueless. Had he misinterpreted the time they had spent together so badly that all he was to her was a solution to a supernatural problem they could not fix on their own and she wanted to be towards him was a mere distraction. Klaus wanted to turn his back on her then and there but she stopped him. She made him promise to walk away if she showed him her true longings. And when he had promised her so , she had done what she does best. Taking him off guard completely by surprise. Though he had technically kissed her before when he was in Tyler's body, this had truly been their first real kiss. Partly because it doesn't count when you're in another body and also because since that time he had fallen in love with her.

At first the kiss had been gentle, soft like she was afraid he would harm or reject her. But his lips moved in sync with hers almost immediately and he almost shivered when her hand had stroked his signature slight stubble. It became clear pretty much right away that the chemistry between them had changed. This wasn't going to be a kiss goodbye. As he saw her grin the same wicked grin he had he knew there was only one thing that would satisfy both of them...and it would start with ripping that goddamn floral top off of her.

Caroline could feel him press the very last kiss on her forehead. He picked a lead out of her head and smiled. She smiled softly back at him. Their moment had been incredible and now it was over. She grabbed the remains of her clothes from the ground and started getting dressed again. She noticed him doing the same. Both of them not risking being caught naked by a hiker, or worse, somebody they knew.

"That was one of my favorite tops you know" Caroline whispered with her back towards him. It felt awkward suddenly making eye contact. Everything had changed now between them.

"I'll make sure to send you a new one" Klaus joked.

She laughed.

"Are you leaving already love?" Klaus said, this isn't how he wanted to say goodbye to her. The whole thank you for a great time see you around was beneath what he felt for her. Especially now.

"Didn't peg you for the cuddling type" Caroline said rather coldly.

"I'm not….but this isn't how we should say goodbye" Klaus said honesty in his voice.

"Look this was a mistake" Caroline said still not looking at him as she finished putting her shoes back on.

Klaus sighed slightly annoyed. "Don't do this Caroline, don't you dare…" He warned Caroline

"Do what?" Caroline asked confused.

"Push me away because you blame yourself for doing something you wanted but isn't socially approved by the rest of your good guy hero friend club" Klaus responded.

"I don't do that" Caroline muttered.

He chuckled "Yes you do love, you are always looking for everyone's approval when honestly the only one you need to please is yourself."

"I happen to like being liked thank you" Caroline replied.

"I like you for you…..look Caroline I know what I promised and I will keep my promise but I have to ask you one more time before I go….Come to New Orleans with me…" Klaus said coming closer to her again.

"You know I can't" Caroline whispered looking down at the multicolored leaves on the ground.

Klaus took a step in closer again, I can't wasn't I don't want too.

"What are you so afraid of?" He whispered.

'YOU!' Caroline grunted she was losing her temper with him now. "I'm afraid of you'

The honesty of her words hit him harder then he had expected. "You do not need to fear me Caroline, I would never hurt you'

"I know you won't but i'm afraid that if i will let myself go and lose control completely when i'm around you and I just can't …. My life is here, my friends, my mom! And they need me to be in control" Caroline explained with a little sadness in her voice.

"Tell yourself whatever you need to darling to hide the fact that you are just scared to make a commitment." Klaus said slightly offended.

"I need to go...it's getting dark my friends will be wondering where I am" Caroline said after an awkward moment of silence. She was definitely not getting into this subject with him. She turned her back and started to walk away.

"Caroline...Just so I know….Should I wait for you….to ever show up at my door...is there any chance you'll take my offer up one day?" Klaus asked as she walked further and further.

Caroline smiled, even after his promise he wasn't actually going to let go and part of her was relieved that we wasn't. She turned her head around and looked back at him over her shoulder smiling. "Maybe, Someday, but not today"

And then…. She was gone. 

* * *

Please review! If you have any prompts please send them to me!

Lots of love

Eve


	3. The bachelor(ette) party

Hi everybody!

So this is a one shot based on a conversation I had with my sisterwives **Ashleighxx and 3Tinkgemini** when we saw Klaus shirtless holding some kind of tickets or cards and we were joking around he was playing strip poker xD

It's semi AU. Katherine is alive and kicking and besties with Bonnie and Caroline and no baby plot. Everything up to 5x11 has happened so yeah.

This is mostly a crack fic but it is also **smut! So be warned for that!**

This is my very first smut and I was nervous and insecure and freaking out about it but thanks to the amazing guidance and help from my sisterwives i worked up the courage to post this So thank you girls so much I love you!

Anyways Enjoy see you at the bottom!

* * *

"Remind me again why he's going to be there?" Caroline asked annoyed from the backseat as she pulled her little black dress over her hips. She had come straight from work and had had no time to change. It annoyed her.

"Because, he's Elijah's brother and best man. So he's obligated to be there" Katherine explained from the driver's seat looking back in the rear mirror.

"Right, remind me again why I have to be there?" Caroline continued her questioning putting her arms through the cap sleeves.

"Because Forbes, you're my maid of honor and your fine looking ass is required at such occasions! It comes with the job" Katherine continued her explaining, starting to get annoyed at her best friend.

Caroline tried to turn around in the car letting her back face to Bonnie who was in the passenger's seat. "Can you zip me up bon?" She asked in between her following questions. "And why are you having combined bachelor slash Bachelorette parties again?"

"Because, I do not trust Kol to not hire a stripper and i'll be damned if some human slutbag is going to be prancing around my man in a thong" Katherine said already working herself up over the idea.

"Yeah she'd much rather be doing that herself" Bonnie joked as she zipped Caroline's dress up

"You know out of all the Bennett witches i've been friends with, and trust me I've been friends with loads of them...you really are my least favorite Bon," Katherine half joked giving her friend the evil look.

Caroline grunted under her breath as she redid her hair again looking into the little pocket mirror that came with her blush. She was very much dreading seeing Klaus again. She had hoped she would be able to avoid him till the wedding and then she would be to busy to actually talk with him. The two had not seen each other since their little adventure in the woods now over a decade ago. He had kept his promise to walk away and never come back. And she couldn't blame him for being around now. It was his older brother's wedding after all.

Over the years Katherine Bonnie and Caroline had become very close friends, finding out that when Katherine wasn't hopelessly running for her life or trying to protect herself from an imminent death she was actually pretty fun to be around. And remarkable she was is anything a hard core friend. Once you had gotten passed that barrier of snarkiness and attitude she was loyal and she helped the two other girls let loose every now and then. It had also helped that Stefan and Damon hadn't been around the last decade to mope over her and cause drama.

She had started seeing Elijah again shortly after he had left for New Orleans. Now that Klaus had officially pardoned her the two actually had a chance for their love and Elijah was a good influence on her. By the time they had been dating A year Elijah had proposed 3 times but it wasn't until two years ago that Katherine had actually said yes to the original brother. She had taken two full years and an extreme amount of money to plan this wedding. Though it would be low in attendance because both of them really weren't the friend making type it was going to be grand. And Katherina had asked both Bonnie and Caroline as her only real female friend to be her bridesmaids. Caroline had taken on the role of maid of honor and wedding planner. It was fun to basically not have a budget when planning. And all of it was going to go down tomorrow. Two days from now was the big day. Which meant tonight was the big night. Bachelorette party. And because apparently the youngest original brother could not be trusted with the organisation of it Caroline had found herself slipping into her tightest little black dress in the back of Katherine's car driving up to New Orleans about to be face to face with Klaus Mikaelson for the first time since that day in the woods.

"Oh by the way Care, Stefan texted he and Rebekah are also coming" Bonnie said looking up from her phone.

"Noooooooo!" Caroline butted her head against the headrest of Katherine's seat.

"Looks like you're getting an ex fest tonight" Katherine chuckled as she made the turn onto the intersection.

"I'll give you a million dollars if I don't have to go!" Caroline sighed as she fixed her hair. She was glad she had curled it very tightly this morning so it fell in loose curls now.

"First of all, you don't have that kind of money, second of all i'm marrying into the Original family in two days what the hell do I need money for?" Katherine

"You know what you need Care?" Bonnie smiled with a sparkle in her eye pulling her Ipod from her handbag and plugging it into the car's bluetooth system "Roadtrip music, tailored especially to our bride-to-be "

As soon as the roaring guitars blasted through the speakers all three girls started laughing and jumping around in the car to Joan Jett's bad reputation. Bonnie had put together the perfect playlist for the girls to rock out on, including songs like black velvet, Highway to hell , girls just wanna have fun and Sex on fire. By the time they arrived in New Orleans at the Mikaelson compound Caroline's nerves had calmed down and the girls were singing along very loudly with Bon Jovi's living on a prayer.

They were greeted at the door by Elijah who welcomed the girls kissing Katherine sweetly on the cheek. "Miss Bennett, Miss Forbes welcome" He smiled politely. "I trust your journey was pleasant?"

" A little too pleasant …" Caroline said back very seriously before all three girls burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Do I want to know?" Elijah asked confused turning to Katherine who simply just nodded for no.

Inside the compound had been decorated for a sophisticated party the courtyard was lit with a million lights all hanging from different heights. A long table was standing at the edge that led to the garden holding hundreds of different bottles of liquor and a tray with martini glasses filled with a bright red cocktail that to Caroline smelled a lot like blood and vodka mixed together. There was music playing from the speakers that hung at every corner of the room. Caroline could make out Stefan and Rebekah standing in the back where Rebekah was fussing over some decorations. On the other end of the room Kol was standing at the table that held the presents picking at the wrapping paper obviously looking for something good. At the bar there was a dark man Caroline had never seen before, he had short black hair and was very muscled and charismatic, he was talking to a blonde woman in her thirties who she overhead that man call Cami. She had never seen the girl before either but from the stories Katherine had told her Caroline assumed them to be Marcel and Camille. A slight wave of dislike flooded through her body for the girl. That surprised her, she had known the woman had had a fling with Klaus but it had never worked out, though at the time she thought it to be fine she now felt a little jealousy towards the blonde woman. Even if she was obviously flirting with the man that was most likely Marcel. The only person she couldn't see in the room was Klaus and with a relieved sigh she made her way to the present table putting her neatly wrapped square package on it.

"Well well well, if it isn't my favorite blonde from Mystic Falls" Kol said overly happy when he noticed Caroline.

"Hello Kol" Caroline smiled back politely turning to him.

"So I heard your our fair Katherina's maid of honor" Kol asked leaning against the table as he offered her a glass of the red cocktail. "Blood-Tini? Made them myself!"

Caroline held up her hand to refuse the drink glad she had fed earlier in the car. "Yes, I am"

"And no date to the wedding…." Kol sighed in mock shock placing his hands on his cheeks.

"Didn't I hear you died?" Caroline asked slightly annoyed when kol pointed out she was here alone.

"Pish posh darling, all of us have died at least 3 times we always come back!" Kol waved the subject away with a swing of his hand. "Now the way I see it is a dateless maid of honor is entitled to have scandalous wedding sex."

"Is that so?" Caroline faked her interest scanning the room for a certain someone else still.

"Yes and you have 3 options, first choice, the dateless best man and i'm sure Niklaus would LOVE too-" Kol started.

"Moving on Kol!" Caroline snapped at him.

"Ok second choice...the ex with a date, now if you chose this i'll distract rebekah and you can just tie Stefan up in one of the guestrooms" Kol explained with far too much hand gestures.

Caroline started to suspect he had been drinking too much already.

"You'd help me steal your sister's boyfriend?" Caroline asked surprised pointing to the Original sister.

"It's been awhile since I messed with her" Kol shrugged his shoulders dismissing Caroline's obvious surprise.

"Yeah I don't think so" Caroline frowned.

"Well that leaves us with the third in final choice when all else fails…" Kol held his glass up too caroline.

"Then what?" Caroline asked starting to find the situation slightly humouring now.

"Your place or mine Forbes?" Kol winked looking far too serious.

"You have about 5 seconds before I tear out your liver brother" a low dark voice said from behind them.

Caroline took a deep breath before turning around. She could feel her stomach turn and her body shiver in response when she saw him. She hard forgotten how ridiculously hot he was. His hair was shorter that the last time she saw him. Cropped short on the sides and the top being slightly longer falling in those messy curls that were so much fun to run her hands through she remembered. His blue eyes sparkling with that naughty boyish charm he carried around with him. And those full lips that Caroline had almost forgotten the taste of.

He was wearing a dark shirt that was unbuttoned only the top two buttons and dark pants, with a perfectly tailored grey costume jacket over it that made the look slightly more formal for the occasion. The way his clothes hung on him and his smell that filled the room almost intoxicated Caroline. It had been a while since she had been with a man and his presence shook her core around the entire room with excitement. Still she had to control herself.

"Right if you two are going to eye fuck each other all night I'm going to go, I see a Bennett witch that is in need of my flirting anyways" Kol said awkwardly before leaving the two of them.

"Hello Caroline" Klaus whispered seductively closing in on her entering her personal bubble.

"Klaus" Caroline said having to swallow as he came closer her voice slightly cracking as her mouth became dry.

"You look ravishing" Klaus continued checking her from bottom to toe in that very tight black dress.

Caroline shook her head trying to snap out of it. "Yeah well don't get any idea's" She sassed at him turning her back to walk away.

In a second he was in front of her again using his vampire speed to stop her. " Come on now love, don't be like that it's a wedding after all...lots of stuff happens at weddings" he smirked his eyebrows going up and down.

His hand slowly caressing a stray curl behind her ear. His hand lingered on her cheek just for a second. Caroline felt her knees go weak as he touched her. The memory of when he had last touched her coursing through body straight to between her legs.

"Listen you, I'm here solely for my best friend, so you do your job as best man, i'll do mine and we don't even need to be around each other so back off" Caroline scolded him poking him in his chest with her finger her face red from being so flustered by him.

She turned around and made her way to the liquor table hearing Klaus chuckle behind her.

As the party progressed the music became louder. Caroline had spend half the night drinking A LOT and dancing with Bonnie who was obviously avoiding Kol. Though Klaus hadn't bothered of even talked to her again the rest of the night she could feel his eyes burning on her the entire time and as much as she tried to ignore it or lose herself in her dancing she couldn't shake the effect he had on her.

She had only had one more awkward moment when Stefan had come to talk to her. Though they had ended their short lived relationship during the period they both had their humanities off on good terms she hadn't really spoken to him since Katherine had informed her had rekindled his romance with Rebekah. And Stefan wouldn't be Stefan if he didn't come talk and apologize excessively to Caroline for it, explained exactly what and why it happened. Honestly by the time he had the courage to actually talk to her she was to drunk to pretend she was interested and very happy when a jealous Rebekah came to pluck away her boyfriend from Caroline.

She had spend the next hour or so trying to engage in a conversation with Marcel and Camille. She had liked Marcel just fine finding him likeable and funny. However she couldn't bring herself to like Camille to no fault of the girl. She just kept thinking about her draping herself over Klaus and resisting the urge to maybe accidentally trip her. She was glad when around 3AM the girl claimed to be tired and wanted to go home.

The party seemed to die down a little when people started to leave one by one. Some of Elijah's friends, Marcel and Camille and even Rebekah and Stefan had called it a night. In the end it was Her, Katherine, Bonnie, Elijah, Kol and Klaus that were left cleaning up the empty bottles.

It was then that Kol suggested the worst possible idea ever.

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY STRIPPOKER!" He screamed standing from a table.

"Oh god no!" Bonnie sighed annoyed burying her head in her hands.

"Kol would you get down from there" Elijah said trying to pull Kol down from the table.

"Oh for heaven's sake 'Lijah, you didn't let me hire a stripper, you didn't let me have topless dancers in cages, It's your Bachelor party, I wanna see some boobies!" Kol whined!

"Nobody is interested in playing Strip poker with you Kol" Elijah sighed annoyed.

"I'll play" Katherine smirked taking a chair and setting herself at the table.

"Marvelous!" Kol smiled jumping off the table and grabbing a bottle. "Oi Bonnie-lass we're playing strip poker get your fanny at the table" The man was obviously drunk beyond repair.

Bonnie just shrugged and placed herself at the table.

"I will definitely not be engaging in this" Elijah stated sternly.

"Hey you are playing, if i'm not seeing some original dick tonight you're not getting any either!" Katherine said swaying her glass back and forth.

"I'll go get the cards" Elijah muttered leaving the room.

"How about you Forbes?" Katherine asked Caroline who was getting more and more frustrated by the way Klaus was looking at her.

He was daring her.

"Sure" Caroline said giving Klaus a cocky look feeling very good about herself when she was the surprised look on his face.

"Nik?" Kol asked looking at his older brother with puppy eyes.

"Absolutely not!" Klaus grinned emptying his glass. "I will not degrade myself to something as futile as strip poker thank you"

"Why?" Caroline asked giving him an arrogant smirk. "You chicken?"

"Ooooooh" The rest of the party whispered in anticipation to Klaus' response.

Klaus looked Caroline back in her eyes glaring into them for dominance, before he took a place on the table. "Deal the damn cards Kol" He said never letting go of her gaze.

Looking back Caroline could pinpoint the moment it had all gone wrong. She had been drinking far too much and her inhibitions had been severely lowered. Nevertheless she was playing a pretty good game if you compared her to the others. Only Elijah had managed to only take off his shoes and socks which was funny enough as it was. Bonnie was next who had kept her shirt on but lost her pants leaving her in her underpants. Klaus had been reduced to sitting topless and shoeless but keeping his pants on. Katherine was sitting in her underwear which Caroline suspected she may have lost a few rounds on purpose just to mess with Elijah and finally Kol had been reduced to wearing a sock around his private parts which everybody wondered why he had had a sock on in the first place.

Caroline had a good hand on her but she had to play smart, subtly raising the pot as high as she could. She could feel Klaus eying her and she bit her lip seductively hoping to get a reaction out of him. She would consider it a personal victory if she got him out of his pants during this game.

At the turn her cards were becoming better and better. Elijah and Bonnie had already folded, if she wanted to win this one now she had to go big.

"Raise" Caroline said trying to keep a straight face as she put chips in the pot.

"I fold" Katherine said throwing her hand out on the table.

Both Klaus and Kol had called her thinking she was bluffing. Perfect, she had them right where she wanted them.

As the fourth and fifth card fell Caroline could hardly contain her grin. She had a full house in her hand her best hand of the night so far.

"All in" She said wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

Kol threw his hand at the table. "Nope not worth losing the sock over" he sighed.

"How about you?" Caroline dared klaus.

"Alright sweetheart i'll play" Klaus grinned back putting all his chips on the table."What you got"

"Are we in the woods? because you my friend are about to lose your pants! Full house! Read em and weep, unbuckle that belt mister...or would you like me to do it for you?" Caroline said the alcohol loosening her tongue.

The table had gone silent, even though most of them were also drunk off their asses they were shocked at the way Caroline was heckling klaus and still he took it with a smile. Caroline was gloating over her victory when Klaus chuckled.

"Not so fast love" He smiled laying down his cards revealing 4 sixes. "Four of a kind tops full house"

Caroline's mouth fell open in shock she was so sure she had him.

"I do believe it's time for you to take that dress off now….Or would you like me to do it for you?" Klaus said smugly repeating her words.

The rest of the party oooohed again as Klaus heckled Caroline right back. The blonde however refused to give in to his teasing.

"Fine" She said smugly standing up from her chair "Kol could you unzip me please?"

"With pleasure!" Kol jumped up from his chairs pulling the zipper of Caroline's dress down a little too harshly.

Caroline pulled the shoulders of her dress down shimmied slightly until it full on the floor revealing her black lace bra and matching panties. Klaus could feel an upcoming erection stir in his pants as he gawked at his blonde godess. And looking back that had been the moment things had taken a turn for the worse.

The gang had ended up drinking so much that by the time Kol had finally lost his sock and was forced to walk away completely naked they had given up on the game all together. Klaus had just put his shirt back on letting it hang over his body unbuttoned. He watched as Caroline pulled her dress back up struggling with the zipper. In a flash he was standing behind her placing on of his hands on her hip and zipping up her dress with the other. His face was so close in her neck it was causing goosebumps to appear all over her body this had been the moment she wanted to avoid.

"I loved you in the dress sweetheart but seeing you just now I loved you even more out of it" He whispered seductively into her ear.

Caroline could feel her knees buckle at the sound of his voice. She prayed for somebody to come and save her from the situation but Bonnie was long gone and Katherine seemed preoccupied with licking Elijah's face. She had to face him on her own now.

"Let's get one thing straight here buddy …..nothing is going to happen ok" She turned around facing him as she poked his chest with her finger."I'm over it so back off"

"Are you Caroline?" Klaus said closing the gap between them again making her step into the wall behind her. He put his hand on the wall leaning into her enjoying the flustered blush that was forming on her face. "Because I can feel your knees buckle sweetheart, I can hear your heart racing, I've been watching you all night and I know you enjoyed it. You've been teasing me daring me to make my move on you. You want me to chase you!" Klaus whispered into her ear letting his lips rest just below her ears.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" Caroline stuttered trying to stay focused but her alcohol intake and her blood boiling in her loins for him didn't help.

"You're a horrible liar Caroline, I can smell your arousal on you" Klaus whispered letting a hand dwell over her thighs.

His touch made Caroline nearly orgasm right there on the spot. It really had been too long for her. With her last bit of strength she got out from under his hold on her and walked away muttering that she had to go now.

Klaus chuckled, it was so easy to make her uncomfortable, he decided not to go after her. He had fun chasing her, the hunt was half the fun of their relationship and he had a whole wedding reception later this week to drive her insane with lust for him. The compound had emptied during their little conversation and Klaus found his way to his bedroom, he was drunk and the best thing to do was sleep it off and start with a fresh head tomorrow.

Once in his bedroom Klaus took off his clothes and made way for the shower hoping the water would sober him up a bit. He turned on the water letting soak him completely. His erection had not yet fully disappeared yet. The memory of Caroline in that tiny black lace bra and underwear was enough to arouse any man who laid eyes upon her. But he would make sure that he was the only one to take her out of those as well. Her remembered their day in the woods. The way he had made her moan and scream under his touch. He had always taken pride in his skills as a lover but never before had he wanted to make a woman squirm so much as her. He wanted her to scream his name, he wanted her to be his and in return he wanted to be hers as well. He pictured sucking on her nipples and kissing his way down. Remembered her taste and how she would suck in the air around her as he touched every sensitive spot.

A loud and obnoxious knocking on the door woke him from his memory. Klaus grabbed a towel drying his hair only slightly and then wrapping it around his waist. _Who dared disturb him at this time of the night_. With a little too much strength he pulled open the door ready to scold this very rude person when he noticed Caroline standing in the frame leaning against it and a bottle in her hand.

"You're such an asshole!" She said a little too loud.

"Excuse me love?" Klaus chuckled tilting his head a little bit as he looked at her. She was obviously very drunk right now.

"I was perfectly happy! I was fine having a mediocre sexlife and then you come along and you say all those things about me and you start touching me and making me so horny and you can't do that ok! You are not allowed to do that!" She put the bottle on the little table next to the door.

"Well I'm sorry for turning you on so much." Klaus laughed giving her a signature boyish grin showing off his dimples.

"Well you should be, cause all I can think about now is how much I wanna fuck your brains out...so let's go." Caroline barked at him as she grabbed his hand and walked into his room.

"I'm sorry?" Klaus suddenly asked a little confused as she walked into his room.

"We are going to have sex Klaus Mikaelson, we both know it's going to happen this weekend so we might as well get it over with." She explained.

"As you wish love." Klaus said in a seductive voice, pinning her against his wall before crashing his lips onto her.

Caroline felt the wind being knocked out of her as soon as he pushed her against the wall. His lips being pressed against hers. His tongue was fighting for entrance into her mouth as his hands were holding hers up by the wrist. She moaned into his mouth, her body shivering under his touch she had so sorely craved the entire evening.

He was taking full control over her and she loved it.

Klaus lowered one of his hands keeping the other one gripping tightly on her wrist and let it roam her body starting at her hips before slowly, nearly teasingly running it up her stomach to cup one of her breasts. The desperate sighs puffing hotly from her lips only egged him on more. He moved his kisses from her lips to her neck sucking lightly on the piece of skin just under her ear where he remembered she was the most sensitive. He could feel her shivering as he ran a thumb over her nipple through the fabric of her dress. That dress needed to come off… NOW!

He released her from his grip only to pull her closer into his body his hands dwelling over her back in search of the zipper of her dress as he focused his attention on her lips again kissing her and sucking on her lower lip. In one swift movement the zipper was down and he pulled her dress off, revealing that ridiculously sexy bra that held her breasts. Placing his hands firmly on her hips, he lifted her up from the ground as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Caroline let her hands dwell from his neck over his hairline into the back of his head tugging at his curl, forcing his head back to run the tip of her tongue slowly up his neck and placing hot wet kisses back down. She could feel him lifting her up against the wall of his bedroom again. The towel that had been draped around his lean waist had fallen to the ground from his hips bucking against her, letting her feel his erection against her abdomen pressing hard.

Klaus used his free hands to caress up her sides, pulling the cups of her bra down revealing her voluptuous breasts. He placed his lips around her pebbled nipple letting his tongue twirl around it as her grasp on his head tightened as she moaned in pleasure. The fact that she was already whimpering his name and he hadn't even started yet caused a smirk to grow on his lips. As his tongue focussed its attention on her other nipple he let his hands roam over her back again unhooking her bra before tossing it to the side of the room. He stumbled the both of them across the room still carrying her around his hips before the both of them fell on the bed he fell on top of her their lips meeting again kissing eagerly sharing hot feverish kisses as his hand roamed downwards, the tips of his fingers exploring the edge of her lace panties.

Caroline arched her back purposely forcing his hand further down her underwear aching for the pleasure he was going to bring her. She could feel him grin at her eagerness into the kiss, her hands in the back of his neck fighting for dominance over the kiss. As Klaus let his fingers run slowly over the slit of her core she gasped pressing her nails into his back hard, leaving red scratch marks.

"Klaus don't tease!" She moaned into his ear nearly begging him to touch her more.

He chuckled again, loving the idea of her being completely at his mercy, before his thumb stopped around her sensitive nub, pressing it ever so slightly.

Caroline let out a held back "Aaah!" her hips bucking wildly against his hand as he rubbed her slowly kissing her neck, working his way to her shoulders and collarbone. He kissed her chest slowly, one kiss every inch or so down excruciatingly slow just above and under her belly button. Caroline had her hands in his hair again forcing him down on her faster.

He could smell her arousal and felt very anxious to taste her again. When he had finally reached his destination it took only a second before his lips only barely parted from her, letting his hot breath caress her center before letting his tongue explore her.

Caroline nearly screamed when she felt his tongue on her, her body was tensing already close to orgasm from his teasing. She needed him now even more then she had ever before. She could feel his tongue enter her as his fingers still worked her nub now more eagerly, her body spasming underneath him. She was close.

"Klaus I'm gonna-AAAH" She didn't even get the time to finish her sentence as her orgasm took over. Her body shaking from its release she shot up from the bed before crashing back down letting out a deep sigh of contentment.

Klaus didn't give her a moment to recover as soon as her body arched he placed himself in front of her thrusting himself into her core in one smooth and rather harsh movement. She let out a surprised gasp only for a second before crashing her lips back onto his as he thrusted inside of her slowly, agonisingly. She bit his lip hard drawing his blood only slightly and sucking it. Releasing him, the veins under her eyes darkened and she let out a growling hiss of lust and passion turning the both of them around and pressing him into the bed so she was on top of him.

Caroline moved her body so she was riding him now her hands placed firmly on his chest. His hands lingering on her ass squeezing it hard and meeting her movements with his hips. Klaus moaned loudly, he hadn't forgotten what it was like with her but the memory didn't do the actual experience justice. As she picked up her pace riding him faster he sat up moving his hands from her ass to her back slowly keeping her into place. She threw her lips in his neck again kissing and nibbling on it as he rocked them back and forth.

She moaned loudly as he started hitting the little sweet spot inside of her over and over again not giving her a second to recover herself. She was lost in pure passion and pleasure, she started to bite into his neck harder. She craved more of him. She kissed him again before looking into his eyes asking for permission. WIthout a word he understood what she wanted and gave her a slight nod. The dark veins emerged under her eyes again, her fangs popping out. With another low groan she threw her head into his neck piercing his skin to revel in the sweet taste of his blood.

As soon as she bit him Klaus felt his body tense into hers. He cried out her name and when she released him he looked at her gorgeous face his blood now dripping from mouth in a single drop. He kissed her again and he could feel her walls clenching. She was close to her second orgasm. He let his tongue swirl over her neck as she moaned and begged for more. Until finally the familiar spasming of her body announced her second orgasm. As soon as she tightened around him he was taken over by his own orgasm, releasing himself inside of her. He trusted inside of her a few more times before the both of them fell back on the bed panting heavily not saying a word.

After a few minutes the both of them seemed to have catched their breaths and Klaus broke the silence.

"Did that quench your lust sweetheart?" He grinned looking at her with a wicked smile.

"That was brilliant" She smiled placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Finally the exhaustion of her drunk fueled mind took over and she felt herself fall into a deep comfortable sleep.

When Caroline woke up the next morning she could feel her head throbbing with an obvious hangover. She took a second to take in her surroundings not recognising the room she was in before she realised a strong muscled arm around her waist. Her head snugly resting upon the chest of Klaus Mikaelson. The memories of last night flooding back to her. She mouthed a soundless fuck as she remembered her actions of the last night she had so promised herself this wasn't going to happen. But man had it been good. However she did not want to deal with the obvious consequences when he woke up. She had finally gotten to a state where she had pushed the memory of him to the background and didn't want to open that can of worms again. So as silently as she could she wiggled out from under his embrace and got dressed.

With her heels in her hands she made her way to the door preparing herself for her walk of shame, hoping and praying he wouldn't wake up before she had left. Slowly she turned the doorknob and opened the door walking out on the tip of her toes. She let out a relieved sigh when she closed the door behind her thinking she had averted morning after awkwardness.

"Caroline?" A voice behind her asked in shock.

Panic overcame her as she turned around to face the voice that called out to her.

"Bonnie?" She asked as she noticed her best friend walking out of the room little down the hall also holding her shoes in her hand.

"What are you doing walking out of Klaus' room?" She asked the blond.

"I erhm… I was…. Wait….what are you doing walking out of Kol's room?" Caroline suddenly realised both girls were basically doing the same thing.

"I erhm...I was….." The girl stuttered realising that if she caught her friend she had also been caught herself. "I won't tell if you won't" She finally opted.

"Deal!" Caroline mouthed as both girls walked out of the compound in silence.

* * *

Aargh my very first smut!

 **Please leave a review** as I am very insecure about the concept of it!

Hopefully i'll have another one shot up by the end of this week!

Hope you enjoyed it

Love

Eve


	4. The seven year itch

This is my day one drabble for the Klaroline Mashup event sentence prompt: I decided to combine all 3 sentence prompts, they are highlighted.

Established Klaroline in Nola set about almost 20 years after 5x11. Only Hope was born no twins.

* * *

" **Are you taking his side against me?"** Klaus shouted angrily throwing his glass against the wall shattering into hundreds of pieces.

"Ofcourse I'm not i'm simply suggesting that maybe you don't solve every dispute with violence Klaus!" Caroline screamed back at him gesturing to the broken shards of glass.

'I have run this city with an iron hand years before you came into it love, if I don't retaliate hard they will see me and our family as weak!" Klaus tried to explain to her through his frustration.

"Yes and it nearly killed you in the process, If I hadn't found you in time you would still be chained up downstairs in the cellars or did you forget about that!" Caroline reminded him.

"How could I possibly forget that Caroline you remind me of my mistakes every chance you get you knew who I was when you married me sweetheart, so stop trying to change me because you're only now realising i'm not up to your standards!" Klaus spat at her.

"That's not what I said Klaus!" Caroline rolled her eyes at him, how could somebody so powerful be this insecure.

"It what you meant!" Klaus said stubbornly folding his arms like a pubescent teenager.

"Ugh you're impossible I am just trying to help you!" Caroline threw her hands in the air in frustration and storming out of the room.

"Where are you going?! We are not done talking about this!" Klaus stalked after her.

Caroline turned around on her heels her eyes shooting deadly fire at him as he walked up to her in that typical intimidating hybrid manner. The days that this facade worked on her had long passed. Taking on just as much of an intimidating posture she pointed out her hand, poking her finger in his chest.

"I'm going to shower and get changed! Because any moment now your daughter is going to walk through that door home from college for the holidays and the last thing she needs is us fighting. .OFF" Caroline scolded him before slamming the door of the bathroom shut and locking it.

It was more a statement then for the actual privacy because if Klaus wanted to come after her he would very easily be able to pull it off it's hinges. Lock or no lock. Luckily he seemed to get the message and she could hear him storm out of their bedroom to his art room. She sighed a tired breath as she pulled her dress over her head and turned on the hot water. They had been fighting alot lately. On more than one occasion Caroline had spend the night in the loft across the street just to be alone with her thoughts and some solitude. They had been together for the better part of the last two decades and they had been fine they squabled their usual banter but never fought. Even when they had finally gotten married 7 years ago Caroline was sure of the fact that he was to be her last love. But lately she had started to doubt the idea of always and forever . Her friends had warned her about the seven year itch, promising her it would pass. But somehow to Caroline it felt like more than that. She removed her underwear and pulled her hair from the tight bun she had worn for the faction meeting earlier that day and stepped into the shower letting the warm water relax her tense muscles. She reminisced over the path they had walked over the last years.

She had found him again 17 years ago, 3 years after she had confessed to their connection but asked him to stay away and not come back. Through whispered rumors she had heard he had gone missing and she had started to worry. A little nosying and a lot of perseverance had led her to New Orleans. She had quickly ran into Hayley there and had met Hope in the process. When the two women were not constantly at each others throat over Tyler Lockwood they had found they worked pretty well together. They would never be best friends but there was an understanding between the two of them and they had each other's backs. After about a year of working together they had found a cure for all Mikaelsons, including the long lost sister Caroline had been shocked to learn about. But freeing Klaus from the clutches of Marcel Gerard had proven a lot more difficult. In the end Caroline had been the one to find him and free him by doing what she did best. Being a distraction towards the villain. They had been able to rescue Klaus, kill Marcel and take control over the city . Unfortunately they had lost Hayley in the battle leaving a sweet little 3 year old girl without a mother and Klaus a single father. The first months Caroline had stayed to help him out but living in such close quarters of each other she had fairly quickly given into his charms and they had ended up rekindling their romance and this time nothing had been standing in their way. After a decade or so Klaus had proposed to her and they had gotten married. They had ruled the city of New Orleans together and Caroline had found herself liking being in control and they made a good pair. He was the hard ruler and she was his softer side. It had worked perfectly, until now. She loved Klaus, more than she had ever loved anyone before in her life and she knew he still loved her very much as well. Worshipped her even. But they could drive each other insane as well, and lately the latter had been happening a lot!

When she had finally calmed down a bit from their argument Caroline turned off the faucet wrapping a towel around her body and making a turban around her head for her hair. It was already a little passed 4 in the afternoon and Hope would be home from college soon and she was very excited to see her "stepdaughter" again after all these months. The two of them shared an incredible bond. Caroline had suggested picking her up from the airport but the girl had insisted she would drive home herself. Something about a surprise. Caroline knew better than to argue on such matters with a Mikaelson. She grabbed the grey jeans from the closet that shaped her ass perfectly and the blue satin top that showed just the right amount of cleavage she knew Klaus loved her in. She was still a little mad at him so it didn't do any harm to show him what he would be missing tonight. Afterwards she quickly dried and re-curled her hair applying a little bit of make up and decided to start set up for the home coming party and avoid Klaus in the process.

* * *

"You know we can still turn back around and just celebrate the holidays in the dorm just the two of us" Rys said nervously tapping his fingers to the side of the car.

"Don't be a wimp you promised to meet the family for the holidays and you're going to keep your promise' Hope told him for the hundredth time since they landed. "I met your family over summer!"

"Yes well my father isn't the original 1000 year old hybrid with a very bad reputation" Rys tried to reason with her.

"Dads been perfectly nice when I brought home friends before…" Hope tried to reassure him letting her hand squeeze his knee slightly keeping the other on the steering wheel.

"Were you sleeping with any of those friends?" Rys asked her with raised eyebrows.

That took Hope off guard for a moment "Yeah I wouldn't mention that in a conversation" she snickered at the idea of how her father would react to news like that.

"See! I'm gonna die this weekend!" Rys said dramatically.

Hope pulled up at the compound and shut off the engine taking the keys out of the ignition before turning to her boyfriend. "You'll be fine I promise, but if you get nervous just talk to Caroline, she's really sweet" she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek softly giving him a smile. "Ready?"

Rys looked at Hope, he still couldn't quite believe his luck that she was his girlfriend. She was beyond beautiful her copper curly hair and bright blue eyes turned a lot of heads back on campus. She could've had any guy she wanted but instead she had chosen him. Even though he was tall sluggish with thick black glasses and he had to admit a little nerdy. When they were starting their first week in college months ago and Hope had caught him experimenting with some magic and when he had vigorously tried to deny his powers she had shown him hers. They had been best friends ever since and Rys had harbored the biggest crush on her. He had never thought she would like him back until one day she stomped up to him obviously upset and had asked him when the hell he was going to ask her out because she was done waiting around for him. He had pulled together every bit of courage he had and had kissed her right then and there on the spot. They had been together ever since. And now almost half a year later they had decided it was time to meet each other's families. Meeting his family was easy. Hope was famous in his coven and they had all been very anxious to meet her. They got along great and it had been a fun weekend last month. But now it was his turn to meet the Mikaelsons, Rys had tried to put it off as long as he could but Hope had finally put her foot down and dragged him to New Orleans for the holidays.

"You coming?" Hope asked him as she got her bags from the trunk.

Apparently he had been so lost in thoughts he hadn't even noticed she had gotten out of the car.

"Here goes nothing…" He finally encouraged himself as he grabbed his bag from the backseat and walked behind Hope into the Mikaelson family home.

"DAD?! MOM! I'M HOME!" Hope shouted as she dropped her bag into the sofa and kicked off her shoes.

She had gotten into the habit of calling Caroline mom from time to time -often when she wanted something or needed to butter her up- after all Caroline did raise her. And it didn't mean she loved her birth mother any less or didn't acknowledge her. She just had room enough in her heart for two mothers. The one who gave birth to her and gave her life for her, and the one who had loved and raised her. She loved both equally and completely differently.

There wasn't an immediate response from inside the house.

"Nobody home? Ah well better luck next time" Rys stuttered. He wanted to turn back to the door and walk out but ran into an obstacle on the way. He looked up to see what he ran into and was met by the yellow hybrid eyes of Klaus Mikaelson

"Daughter! Welcome home, I see you brought lunch!" Klaus grinned.

"I-I'm not- I I'm here with" Rys tripped over his own words nerves getting the best of him.

"And so articulate as well… " Klaus teased along.

"Dad!" Hope rolled her eyes at him giving him a warning look before kissing his cheek. "Play nice!"

"I am always nice!"Klaus said mock offended.

"Where's Caroline?" Hope asked looking around the room, it was strange not saying her attached to her dad's hip her father rarely let Caroline out of his sight. She wondered if they were fighting she had sensed something off in the air the moment she set foot in the house.

"Honey you're home!" Caroline ran to Hope hugging her tightly. They had called almost every single day while Hope was in New York in College but she had still missed her terribly. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too…." Hope hugged Caroline back smiling. 'I'm glad you're both here cause I want you guys to meet somebody…" Hope let go of Caroline and stepped back standing next to Rys.

" Rys these are my parents Klaus and Caroline Mikaelson. Dad, Caroline this is Emerys Ryan….My boyfriend" Hope gestured as she slipped her hand into Rys'

There was a deafening silence after her announcements both of her parents staring at her with disbelief. Finally it was Klaus who broke the silence.

"I'm sorry I must be hallucinating because I just thought you said boyfriend" He said arrogantly growling at Rys who made a little jump.

"Honey" Caroline said nervously. "The entire family is coming over for dinner do you think with our erhm….. _special_ needs that this is a good idea?" She asked implying the risk of exposure having a human at the dinner table.

"Oh don't worry about that Rys is a witch too he knows all about us" Hope smiled .

"Oh!" Caroline smiled as her worries ebbed away. "Well then it's lovely to meet you Emerys" Caroline extended her hand to the boy.

"You too Mrs. Mikaelson" Emerys shook her hand slightly relieved that she really seemed every bit as nice as Hope said she would be.

"Caroline, please!" Caroline smiled as she waved her hand indicating there was no need to be calling her Mrs anything. 'Ahem!" She coughed looking from Klaus to Rys.

"You're not a New Orleans witch, I never heard of a Riley coven here...where are you from?" Klaus barked at the boy.

"Ireland sir" Rys stuttered again, he really was incredibly intimidated by the Hybrid.

"Where exactly in Ireland?" Klaus continued his questioning.

"DAD NO!" Hope yelled at her father getting in between him and Rys. "You are not sending your minions to Rys' coven to spy on them!"

"Just routine investigation Sweetheart, making sure they don't have an ulterior motive or something like that because if some witches are stupid enough to go through my daughter to get to me well let's just say I'd show them the true meaning of hell" Klaus looked over at Rys his eyes turning deep golden again.

"This is ridiculous stop trying to scare my boyfriend!" Hope warned him having a staring contest with her father.

"It's working!" Rys peeped slightly from behind Hope!

"Perfect!" Klaus said cheerfully looking up from his staring competition.

"Ugh Come on Rys let's go to my room!" Hope took him by his hand and guided him up to the stairs.

Klaus flashed in front of them with vampire speed blocking the stair for them. "Absolutely not! If you insist on letting the boy stay here he will be sleepin on the other side of the compound...WAAAAY on the other side" Klaus warned his daughter.

"Urgh!" Hope grunted annoyed leading Rys up to the other staircase to find him a room.

Caroline turned to Klaus as soon as there were out of sight "You scared the living life out of that poor boy"

"I should hope so…" Klaus muttered taking another glass of bourbon from the pitcher.

"You realise she's never going to bring a boyfriend home anymore if you're always going to act like this" Caroline told him annoyed that he was drinking again.

"Perfect!" Klaus said cheerfully pouring himself a second drink.

"And then she's just going to sneak around behind our backs and pull further and further away from us" Caroline took the glass from him giving him the enough look.

"Or I could just compel every boy who comes near her to throw himself off a bridge, what do you think the chances are she got the little warlock on vervain" Klaus chuckled.

"That's a way to deal with your daughter Klaus congratulations…" Caroline sarcastically clapped her hands.

"Caroline if you're just going to ride me again I'm leaving" Klaus sighed grabbing his jacket from the closet.

"Yeah run away from the conversation Klaus that's just great" Caroline muttered.

"I'm not! I'm running away from you!" Klaus shouted.

With a slam of the door Klaus left the compound Caroline could hear his tires screeching as he drove off to a random bar. Leaving Caroline alone in the courtyard biting her lip because she was too proud to cry.

"Hey Caroline can I borrow some sheets for - Mom are you crying?" Hope asked as she walked back down the stairs.

"No, No sweetheart I'm fine" Caroline smiled bravely wiping an escaping tear from her cheek.

" You've always been a horrible you and dad fighting?" Hope pulled Caroline next to her on the sofa looking at her with worry.

"Really Hope it's nothing for you to worry about it's nothing I promise"

"Mom please I could sense dad's mood the second I came in' Hope pressed the matter.

"I'm sorry about how he reacted to your news, Emerys seems like a lovely boy" Caroline whispered squeezing Hope's hand "I'm really happy for you"

"Thanks that means alot to me" Hope beamed relieved that at least one of her parents seemed to be open minded and supportive about it.

"Just promise me you guys are being safe because I wouldn't know how to start explaining accidents to your father" Caroline chuckled through the last of her tears.

"Ok I really don't want to have this talk with you again! It was awkward the first time and it isn't better now!" Hope quickly replied trying not to go down that road again.

"Alright dear, now let's go get you those sheets" Caroline laughed back standing up from the sofa.

* * *

Dinner had gone fairly well. Though Rys had been teased and questioned thoroughly by the rest of the family - Kol had had a field day with the boyfriend matter- they all seemed to take well to the idea and were even relatively nice to him. In the end Hope hadn't dared to hope for it to go better. Her dad had come back home after most of the family had arrived so she hadn't been able to scold him about fighting with Caroline or being a jerk to Rys yet and after dinner had ended, long after midnight she had been too tired from traveling and catching up with the rest of the family to talk with him. She decided it would be better to do so in the morning. She was lying in her old bedroom trying to relax with some sketching. The compound seemed to have died down as everybody was getting ready for the night when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Hope said to the closed door as she sat up straight.

"Hey, can I stay here with your for a while you're uncle Kol is really freaking me out' Rys smiled standing in the doorframe.

"What did he do now" How said half frustrated half amused as she threw her sketchbook down.

" He might have been explaining all the different ways he and your father used to torture people and how it would be nothing compared to what they'd do to me should I should ever hurt you" Rys chuckled humorlessly.

"You want me to go talk to him?" Hope asked looking at him with a guilty smile. She knew it was a bad idea to put Rys next to Kol's room.

"Nah it's fine just wanted to come and say goodnight" Rys smiled back.

"Come here" Hope patted the side of her bed.

It was ridiculous how much she loved him. It was the kind of love she had seen between her father and Caroline when she was growing up. She loved everything about him. The way his dark brown hair stood in every witch way even after combing through it a million times. Or his blue eyes that always looked at her in wonder. She knew he worshipped the ground she walked on. The way his glasses just didn't fit perfectly right and he would always fidget adjusting them back on his nose.

"You're doing great, and Caroline seems to really like you" Hope said planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"She's really nice...although it's still kinda weird when you call her mom and she looks the same age as you do" Rys explained.

"After a while you don't notice anymore and it starts to make sense I promise" Hope started kissing his neck.

"What are you doing?"Rys asked nervously creating some distance between him and hope as he scooched further up the bed.

"What do you think?" Hope grinned wickedly as she crawled into his lap. She wasn't that tiny perse but Rys was so tall it was easy to crawl into his warm embrace.

"Hope we can't your father is across the hall" Rys whispered as he felt her tugging at his shirt.

"Sleeping...we'll be fine" Hope whispered pushing him playfully on the bed.

"I really think you should go apologize to your daughter about the way you acted…" Caroline said as she sat on the side of the bed rubbing moisturizer on her hands. Her skin was going to have to last her an eternity so she figured she should take good care of it.

"I'm her father, it's my job to scare potential suitors away" Klaus said stubbornly.

"Well if you ever hope to suit me again you will go and apologize!" Caroline said sternly. They still hadn't really gotten over their fight from earlier.

"Fine" Klaus threw his hands up in defeat not in the mood for yet another fight.

He walked across the hall to the mahogany door of Hope's bedroom and opened it without knocking "Sweetheart Caroline seems to think I owe you an ap- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

"OH MY GOD DAD DON'T YOU KNOCK!" Hope screamed as she got off from Rys. Thank god they were only making out although from the look on her father's face it didn't matter much, he looked just as murderous. Quicker than she could think she ran up to the doorframe holding her father back with as much strength as she could.

" **Hope! Move away from the door and let me at him"!** Klaus screamed as his eyes turned vibrant yellow and his fangs came out.

'What is going on here?" Caroline stormed out the door in her satin robe towards all the yelling.

"That little witch is befouling my daughter that's what's going on!" Klaus yelled still trying to get passed Hope.

"I promise sir we were just kissing!" Rys tried to reason with Klaus shaking on his feet while trying to get his shirt back on.

"Get out of my house right now before I rip your throat out boy!" Klaus tried to control his anger and not kill him right away.

Not taking any chances Rys ran passed Hope out the door as Klaus growled at him. 'I think i'm gonna go Hope"

"No Rys stay!" Hope yelled back at him.

"Sorry he scares me more than you do" Rys stuttered "i'll see you back in the dorms" he said before running out of the door.

If you could say anything about the Mikaelsons it was that they knew how to throw a fit. And Hope wasn't an exception.

"Thanks alot dad! You chased him out the door!" Hope yelled at her father, her face red with anger.

"After what he was doing he's lucky that's all i did" Klaus yelled back. Caroline knew he was really mad now because he was trembling.

"I'll be lucky if he doesn't break up with me after this" Hope blamed her father.

"All the better! He's nowhere near good enough for you!" Klaus fired back.

"UGH Why must you always try and ruin good things going on in my life… I HATE YOU!" Hope slammed the door shut with a loud bang.

Klaus was about to force open the door again to continue arguing when Caroline stopped him.

"Let her be Klaus, you both need to cool down a bit come on" Caroline pulled Klaus back into their own room by his arm.

"I don't need to do anything Caroline aside from making sure that boy never goes near my daughter again" Klaus fumed pacing through the room.

"Klaus that's not gonna do any good, look I know it must be hard for you but she's growing up and if you forbid her from seeing him now she's only going to pull away from us and i know that's not what you want!" Caroline tried to calm him down rubbing his arm to soothe him.

"I'm just happy I walked in before they were….She should keep her innocence for at least a while longer"Klaus still paced barely listening to what Caroline was saying.

"What and you think just because you walked in they won't anymore?" Caroline laughed a little. "Look she promised me they were being safe and I trust her"

"YOU KNEW?!" Klaus screamed at her this time he did listen.

"Well yeah ofcourse, she's an adult and in college I know what I was like at that age" Caroline tried the explain.

"You should've told me…" Klaus walked up to her.

"She confided in me! It's a mother daughter thing i'm not going to sell her out to you like that!" Caroline said slightly annoyed.

"Except that you are not her mother Caroline! However much you're trying to be..." Klaus screamed throwing a lamp against the wall just inches from her, making her flinch, in a fit of blind rage by her betrayal." YOU ARE NOT HER MOTHER' He screamed again, instantly regretted it.

The look in Caroline's eyes was heartbroken. He could literally see the second he had gone to far and broke her heart. They had fought before but she had never looked at him like this, so dissapointed.

He had half expected her to scream at him, to tell him he was the worst person in the world and that she had never been this angry with him. But instead she just turned around on her heels and walked over to the walk in closet door grabbing an overnight bag and stuffing it with a few necessities. Klaus hated when she went to spend the night across the street. The bed was so much colder without her in it , he never actually was able to sleep when she wasn't next to him.

'Caroline i'm sorry….please don't go to the loft"Klaus whispered softly walking up behind her.

"I"m not…" Caroline said coldly walking to the bathroom for her toothbrush and some other products.

"Then why are you packing?" Klaus asked following her around.

"I'm going home for a while I need to think" Caroline explained as she zipped up the bag and threw it over her shoulder.

"Sweetheart you are home" Klaus asked confused.

"No Klaus, Mystic Falls home. I can't do this anymore" Caroline said as she walked to the door.

"Caroline I told you I was sorry I didn't mean- You know how my temper gets the best of me love" Klaus tried to explain as he grabbed her hand.

She pulled her hand from his looking up at him, no tears no anger just hurt and disappointment in him.

"It's not just this Klaus we haven't been happy in months… I need a break figure out what I want and you should do the same.. Either you want to be with me or you don't" She said.

"You know I do…I love you" Klaus tried.

"I love you too, but i'm starting to think maybe love isn't enough. Maybe we're still just too different" Caroline took one more shaky breath before walking out the door.

Klaus sat by the window in his art room as he watched her put her bag into the car and drive off. He kept on staring after her even long after she was out of sight. Completely defeated. It had finally happened, he knew in the back of his mind that one day he would mess it up. And now one day was here and his light had left him. He grabbed a bottle of bourbon from his cabinet not bothering with a glass drinking straight from the bottle. He had a paintbrush in his hand and an empty canvas in front of him. He stared at it for hours only breaking his composure to drink. The only thing he could think of painting was the dark abyss in his heart.

It was near morning when there was a knocking on his door. Klaus barely heard it but was annoyed when the intruder barged in without waiting for an answer.

"So Rys decided to go back home for the rest of holiday break I hope you're pleased' Hope said taking a seat next to her father. She looked at the dark painting confused and then to the half empty bottle in his hand as he still stared at the painting.

"Utterly" He muttered darkly.

"Are you drunk?" Hope asked as she noticed the second and third bottle lying around.

"I'm the original Hybrid sweetheart, I have high tolerance" Klaus said annoyed.

Hope took the bottle out of his hands taking a serious sip from it and earning a disapproving look from her father.

"I'm in college, I know what alcohol is dad" She sighed rolling her eyes at him. "I know why i'm in a mood but why are you?"

Klaus didn't respond to that question. He was slightly relieved that she wasn't as mad at him anymore as last night. Much like him she had a terrible temper and would lash out at him and then forget about it later.

"Where's Caroline?" Hope asked suddenly realising she didn't sense a second presence in the house.

Another silence.

Hope's heart dropped as she put the pieces together.

"Dad?" She asked again gently touching his shoulder.

"She left me…" Klaus eventually whispered trying to hide the single forming tear in his eyes.

"She what?!" Hope asked in shock. She knew they were going through a rough patch but this she hadn't seen coming. Every marriage had theirs ups and downs but to actually leave her father seemed a bit harsh. Unles….. . "What did you do!"

"Look sweetheart I really don't want to discuss this with you" Klaus sighed tiredly, maybe he was starting to be a little hung over.

"You were a dick to her weren't you?!" Hope said a little too loudly for his liking.

'Hey I'm still your father you don't get to talk to me like that' Klaus said warningly.

Hope took another sip from the bottle handing it back to him. "Yup you were definitely a dick to her" she said watching him take a drink before putting the bottle aside.

"I might have told her she's not your _real_ mother" He finally admitted rubbing his temples.

"YOU IDIOT!" Hope yelled at him getting a warning look from Klaus. 'I'm sorry but you are!"

"I know" Klaus agreed softly.

"Where is she now?" Hope asked feeling slight pity for her father knew like no other what his temper could do to him. After all she did inherit it.

"She went back to Mystic Falls" Klaus looked up at his daughter.

"Well then what the hell are you doing here! Go get my mom back… like right now or I will never forgive and i'm serious this time dad I love you but you're at your best when she's around! And she may not have given birth to me but she raised me and she's the only mom I have left so suck it up and go apologize to her RIGHT NOW' Hope scolded her father.

Klaus smiled as he watched his daughter rant to him. She was much like him indeed but the way she was putting him in his place right now she reminded him so much of Caroline. Righteous and fearless. She was just as fierce and full of light. And she was right. He stood up from his chair placing a hand on his daughter's cheek to calm her down.

" **I'll find her and bring her home, i promise"** He said with a smile kissing her cheek softly.

With new determination he jumped into his car racing through the streets out of New Orleans.

Time to get his wife back.

* * *

After dropping off her stuff with a very confused Stefan at the boarding house Caroline needed to clear her head. She wasn't ready to face all the questions that came with showing up at your best friends house with an overnight bag and red swollen eyes from crying. Luckily Stefan knew how to handle her distress like only a best friend could and had allowed her this time to herself. She hadn't been in Mystic Falls for years still she knew these forests like she had never left. The mindlessly wandering without any specific direction gave her the time to think about everything that happened and the choices she had made in the last two decades. She had discovered love in a completely new way with Klaus. And the idea of starting her life over without him was like learning to function after losing one of her limbs. It was possible but her life would never be the same again. And deep down she would always feel a sort of phantom pain in the place he held in her heart. The world just seemed a little less bright being apart from him. Like she was living her life with noise cancelling headphones on. Everything was just slightly number and she felt like she was slightly less aware of her surroundings.

These were all traits of life without her last love. Because even if they were to part their ways he would still be her last love, always and forever. She would never love another like she had loved him. And this wasn't just her broken heart talking she knew it for a fact that once you had your taste of epic love all other loves would simply be sufficient but nothing more. But with this kind of love came the heartache of being hurt by someone who was just as passionate about you as you were about them. And she honestly didn't know how much more heartache she could bare without falling apart. She loved him, but she loved herself as well.

She hadn't realised how long she had been dwelling through the woods with her thoughts until the sun was setting. She was about to turn back when she saw a shadow facing her.

"What are you doing here…" Caroline sighed, she didn't need to see the face to know who it belonged too. She could sense when he was near.

"I'm not letting you go" Klaus said walking out of his hiding.

"How did you know I was here?" Caroline asked him mentally already kicking Stefan for being a blabbermouth.

"I didn't I just hoped you'd be….This is our spot love" Klaus smiled "I figured if you were here I may not have messed things up forever we may still have a chance!"

Only now did Caroline notice her exact surroundings. "I didn't even realise I ended up here…"

"This is where you finally confessed to the connection between us, where you kissed me for the first time…..where I proposed to you years later….Aside from the birth of my daughter this place holds my most treasured memories"

"I can't believe you remember….Look Klaus this is very sweet but I told you I need ti-" Caroline started before Klaus interrupted her.

"I know, but I need you to listen to me first Caroline. I need you to know you are still my souls only desire. And how truly sorry I am for being a grade A prick. I need you home and so does OUR daughter. "

"Klaus I-"

"I'm not done love, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, you are what keeps me sane in the madness of our lives. And if I have been taking you for granted I will consider that my worst crime yet and promise you it will not happen again" Klaus professed "Ok now i'm done''

"For what it's worth, i'm sorry too…I realised I've been on your case a lot lately , and it's not fair to you" Caroline smiled a little.

"So come home sweetheart," Klaus said extending his hand to her.

"Klaus I love you, but how do I know that if we just go home now things won't just go back to how they are now" Caroline asked hesitantly.

"Let's go away for a while, travel a bit, focus on just us… We could go to the villa in the Italian riviera you love" Klaus suggested.

Caroline chuckled slightly " A second honeymoon….you do know how to sweep a girl of her feet i'll give you that"

"Is that a yes then?" Klaus grinned widely.

"Yes…." Caroline nodded as she came up closer him wrapping her hands around his neck.

Klaus kissed her softly relieved that they had found a way to work on their problems and that he was given another chance. He could feel the kiss deepen as they both seemed less on edge. What was it about this exact spot. His hands crept up under her shirt and he felt her grin against his kiss.

"Klaus…. Were outside" She mouthed breathlessly.

"Sweetheart this is our spot, it needs us to ….consummate" he grinned wickedly.

Caroline smiled again her hand softly caressing the stubble on his cheek just like she had done all those years ago before looking deep into his eyes and licking her lips. She kissed him again this time more firmly and passionately and in vampire speed she felt herself being pushed up against a strangely familiar tree. She pushed his jacket off his shoulder tugging at the hem of his shirt as he ripped her top open and buttons flew everywhere. Taking a trip down memory lane.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed,

Please leave a review

love

Eve


	5. The parent-teacher conference

Hi guys, this is may drabble for day 2 of the Klaroline Mashup Event object prompt. I picked A coffee mug, A notebook and A belt (they're highlighted)

This follows the TVD finale but not TO finale.

Hint: Listen to Regina spektor's Braille in the background :)

 **Warning SMUT BELOW**

* * *

Caroline sighed deeply as she rubbed her temples putting away the papers. Magical kids were the cutest thing ever. Their parent's were not!. She could categorize them in three different types. One: The ones who mean well but have absolutely no idea how to handle a magical child. And therefore didn't get how much work Caroline put in their education Two: The ones who dump their kid in the boarding school because magic needs to be hidden and concealed. She liked those the least. And lastly the very few percent who actually understood what was happening to their child and who were supportive and caring towards them. It made Caroline all the more grateful for everything her mother had done for her in her time. Only when realising how much work parenting actually was, did she truly understand her mother's sacrifices.

Today had been parent-teacher day at the school. So basically that meant Caroline was having parents over all day talking to them one on one about their child's progress. She didn't like having to talk to the parents in all together in group. In a school like this every child was so different it was just easier to plan the meetings per parent one after another. She had met with them all day and she was now starving. Before the last parents came she figured she should have a blood bag and unwind for a second. If the parents were human and she was hungry and they were assholes, things could get really awkward. She checked her watch 9p.m. . Most kids would be either home for summer or asleep. If she hurried she might catch Josie and Lizzie before they fell asleep. Silently she sneaked upstairs opening the door just a little to check if the girls were sleeping. She heard a lot of noise and opened the door more firmly finding her girls jumping up and down the bed laughing hard waving their little plastic magic wands they had held onto for dear life over the last year or so.

'HI MOMMY!" Josie exclaimed waving her hand very hard.

"Why aren't you two in your pyjamas and sleeping yet? Where is your father?" Caroline asked surprised.

Both girls started giggling hard looking at the corner of the room. Caroline went to see what they were laughing about only to find Alaric magically tied to a chair with a pink bow on his head and red lipstick on his face. Caroline tried very hard to not burst out in laughter when she saw him, trying to keep a strict composure for her daughters. But it was very hard.

"Girls how many times do I have to tell you! No magically tying up your father and putting makeup on him!" Caroline scolded the girls while untying Alaric.

The girls just laughed as Alaric went to wash his face in the girls' ensuite bathroom. When he came back out he swept them off their feet lifting them up in the air.

"Ok you little rascals, get your pajamas on and say goodnight to mommy' he said laughing as he already forgave his daughters and brought them over to Caroline.

"Goodnight Mommy, we love you" The girls said in sync with faces as innocent as angels. It was very hard to believe they could be such little devils when they looked so angelic.

"Goodnight girls" Caroline said kissing them both on their foreheads. " I love you too"

"Will you read us a story mommy?" Lizzie asked hopping into her pyjamas.

"I wish I could babygirl, but mommy has more meetings, i'll read you a story tomorrow night ok?" Caroline smiled.

"And sing us a song?" Josie asked.

"A story and a song! Got it" Caroline sitting down to get on their level as she buttoned up Josie's onesie.

"You promise?" Josie asked again giving her mom the serious look.

"I Pinky promise!" Caroline said with an equally serious look.

"Ok triple pinky promise" Lizzie said holding up her pinky between Caroline and her sister.

The three girls all hooked their pinkies into each other and shook them like a secret handshake.

"I triple pinky promise"' Caroline vowed. "But now I really do have to go… Sweet dreams girls" She smiled before closing the door and heading back downstairs.

Caroline headed back to her room and took a blood bag from the secret vault inside. There was nothing like a little B-Positive to lift up her spirits! It really was the best of blood groups and she thoroughly enjoyed the wordplay on it. She poured the blood in a **coffee mug** and threw the empty bag in her private garbage bin. She had gotten into the habit of keeping her garbage separated from the rest of the school, even though everybody knew she was a vampire she still was pretty discreet about her feeding towards the school and staff. She checked her hair re-doing it in the professional ponytail it was in before and touched up her make up. She had debated putting on glasses to come off more professional but seeing as how everybody knew vampires didn't need glasses it would pretty much deduct from the purpose anyways. A little spray of her new perfume would definitely mask the last lingering blood smell on her lips and then she was on her way back to her office downstairs.

She settled in looking through the different files wondering who was the last parent to show. It had been a last minute addition on the list so she didn't yet get a name from whose child it was. Not that she needed that much prep. Over the course of the last two years the school had gained close to a hundred different students and Caroline knew every one of them by heart, name and progress , she didn't need to read anything of off a piece of paper she could just talk freely because she was involved in every child's education personally.

The clock past to 9.30 pm exactly and there was a knocking on her door.

"Come in" Caroline said sweetly closing her laptop.

"Miss Caroline, the last parent is here to see you" Beth her assistant said.

Beth had been such a life saver. She was as much of a control freak as Caroline was. An expert in planning and she work very hard. She was a witch by trade but had had a full education within her family. In many ways she was a very good asset to the school. She knew that not every child born in a witch clan was as lucky as she had been and so she devoted her life just like Caroline to making sure as many children whatever supernatural background they had, were helped.

"Thank you Beth, send them in" Caroline smiled.

"It's just the father...oh and FYI...he's gorgeous.." Beth grinned.

"BETHANY!" Caroline laughed at her assistant. "We are professionals! We can't talk about the parents of our children like that!...Wait till they leave then we can gossip over who has a hot dad ok!"

"Got it Miss Caroline" Beth laughed back holding onto the map of papers she was carrying.

"Can you just start calling me Caroline, the whole Miss thing makes me feel very uncomfortable. Who's the parent? My notebook doesn't show the name of the last appointment"

"It"s Hope Mikaelson's father, Klaus Mikaelson" Beth said casually.

Caroline closed the drawer where she put her laptop in rather harshly crushing her fingers in between it as she went from pure nearly choked on herself and started coughing.

"Fuck!" She cursed waving her fingers up and down as they went from healthy pink to black and blue and then pink again after a few seconds. Thank god for vampire healing.

"Now that's no way of speech around the children, love" A husky voice said from behind the door.

"Klaus" Caroline breathed his name her eyes finding it hard to believe he was actually standing there before her.

"You two know each other?" Beth asked suddenly very interested.

"You can say that, yes" Klaus shot his signature bad boy grin and winked. Beth nearly fainted then and there.

"Thank you Beth you can go now" Caroline urged her protesting assistent out of the door.

There was a long silence between them where they stared at each other. He looked really good. Better than she remembered. His hair was shorter on the sides and longer on top now thick curly and waving and golden from the New Orleans sun. His eyes glittered with a boyish gleam, sparkling on her. His lips looked rosy and plump ready to be kissed. Caroline felt herself focussing on them, reminiscing about their taste. She felt a flutter inside her. She had to stop this now!

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked trying not to meet his gaze as she sat back behind her desk.

"Well I was under the impression it was a parent teacher conference night sweetheart, I'm a parent, you're the teacher.." Klaus grinned

"Oh...right… You want to talk about Hope ofcourse" Caroline said feeling silly for thinking he was here to see her. " Well she's actually doing really good, which is why I didn't expect you or Hayley… I mean she misses you guys but she's made friends here and she's very intelligent, picks up really fast. She's in the advanced class for wiccan reading actually I think i have some of the homework she made the other day right here hold on" Caroline spoke fast without taking a breath still organising papers that were already perfectly fine. She needed to do something to keep herself busy and not come across as clumsy as she was feeling.

"Darling stop rambling and take a breath" Klaus smiled sitting relaxed in front of her.

"Stop making me nervous so I can take a breath" Caroline snapped back and stopped fidgeting with her papers.

"Am I make you nervous?" Klaus leaned in his smile making his cheeks dimple in that irresistible way.

"That's not what I meant...Look let's just stay professional here ok, we're here to talk about your daughter's progress" Caroline said taking a breath and rolling her chair back a little creating space between them.

"Alright Caroline,fine let's be professional" Klaus said said slightly licking his lips at her.

His smell overwhelmed her and she breathed it in deeply. God she really had gone too long without getting laid and being a vampire after awhile she just got horny as hell. The way he whispered her name gave her goosebumps. Her body reacting to his much more than it should. Because he was doing it on purpose, she realised suddenly.

"Klaus stop" Caroline said firmly trying to keep the blush from her cheek.

"Stop what love?" Klaus asked chuckling.

"This...i'm not doing this with you, we are here to discuss your daughter" Caroline gestured her hands between the two of them and looked him straight in the eye hoping he would take her seriously.

"Sweetheart I know she's doing perfectly fine here she tells me in every phone call and letter she writes and she comes home in the weekends to talk our ears off" Klaus smiled trying to relax her. He backed away again giving her some air to breath.

"Then what are you doing here Klaus" Caroline asked. But it was not a mean question. Caroline was just tired and didn't feel like playing the games the two of them usually played.

"Well I sort of expected to hear something from you after my last letter" Klaus said talking about the letter he said and the money that came along with it. "Aside from the "The children thank you" card I mean." He quickly added.

Caroline just fell silent. She had thought many times about calling him, or driving to New Orleans in person. She had even wrote him a letter, but after more than a year it was still resting firmly in her desk the fear of sending it to him was just too great.

"I'm sorry… i've been busy" Caroline whispered looking for an excuse.

"How have you been Caroline" Klaus asked placing his hand so closely against hers his thumb against her pinky.

"Like I said busy" Caroline pulled her hand away.

A hint of hurt flashed through his eyes as she pulled away from his touch. Caroline felt bad for him. She wasn't trying to be mean. But it only had been little over a year since Stefan and though she knew she would be ready to love again at some point. She didn't know if NOW was the right time. Maybe it was too soon.

"How are the girls? I loved meeting them last year, they are so much like you...full of light" Klaus smiled trying to change the subject.

"They really liked meeting you too...thank you for keeping them safe in New Orleans" Caroline nodded realising she hadn't officially thanked him for that.

"Ofcourse love…now how about we get you out of this stuffy office and go get a drink...is that bar your friend Bonnie blew up rebuilt yet?" Klaus suggested getting up from his seat.

"It isn't, and no Klaus it would be extremely unprofessional of me to go out with a parent, we can't start this up again. I'm not ready and even if I was me dating a parent like a said is unprofessional" Caroline refused with every last bit of strength she had.

"Who said anything about a date love? As I remember you were the first friend I ever made, so i'd like to buy my first and therefor oldest friend a drink, not that i'm calling you old or anything love" Klaus explained handing her the jacket that was hanging from the hanger at the door.

Caroline felt stupid again for assuming he was already chasing her again. It had been years since they had seen each other, obviously he was over his infatuation with her maybe even met somebody else. For her to assume he was here out of a love interest for her almost felt arrogant now. "You're right...sorry..but i'm buying the drinks then!" She smiled taking her jacket.

"Sounds fine by me ,two old friends having a drink and if we just happen to have killer hot hybrid sex afterwards it's only a bonus" Klaus joked.

Caroline punched his shoulder as they both laughed at the memory of what she had once asked from him so many years ago in the woods when he was in Tyler's body.

* * *

They ended up in a shady dive bar on the side of the road which looked like nothing a respected mother of twins and headmistress of a boarding school would ever be seen. Nevertheless Klaus promised her it was a fun place and reminded her not to judge something by it's look. The bar seemed empty. Aside from a few local drunks hanging at the bar. As they walked in Caroline smelled something familiar. A smell she had only recently gotten familiar with, burned Angelica root. Used for enhancing psychic powers and strength to a woman. Either the bar had a very strange odour, or there was a witch around. Her questions were quickly answered when they walked up to the bar.

"Well if it isn't the Original asshole himself" The bartender said hopping over the bar with ease.

The girl was the spitting image of what a witch should look like according to textbooks. She had a very pale complexion and deep grey eyes. Her hair was raven black - although Caroline suspected a dye job - curling big and poofy till her shoulders and she wore bright red lipstick forming the curves of her lip shape. In a dark almost goth way she was extremely beautiful. The tight black ripped jeans she wore that were cut off all the way till her thighs. And on top of that a black band top. She looked in her early twenties and when Klaus kissed her hand Caroline felt a stab of jealousy.

"Always a pleasure Orphelia, you look gorgeous as always" Klaus smirked releasing her hand.

"Who's the babe" The girl named Orphelia asked nodding to Caroline.

"Keep it in your pants will you, she doesn't swing your way" Klaus chuckled as Orphelia was checking out Caroline."Caroline this is Orphelia, a erhm… friend of Freya's she owns this bar. And watch out she has a thing for blondes"

"So you're the famous Caroline Forbes, really nice to finally meet you" Orphelia said extending her hand to Caroline with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too...how do you know me?" Caroline asked confused shaking Orphelia's hand.

"This one told me about the school you're running, that's really cool, we could use a community like that where all the species get along" Orphelia released Caroline's hand again.

Caroline suddenly liked her more when finding out she was more interested in the lady Mikaelsons then the men.

"What do you guys want" Orphelia asked looking at Klaus hopping back over the bar.

"Just bring us a bottle of the usual"Klaus nodded as he guided Caroline to a booth.

"She seems nice" Caroline smiled trying to make conversation.

"She's a good ally, back when she was still dating Freya she was a huge help in trying to discover Hope's powers and controlling them" Klaus explained more matter of fact than anything else.

"So you're sister is gay?" Caroline asked finding it it very modern for the oldest person on the planet to be this open about the subject.

"Statistically one out of the seven of us had to be...personally my money was on Elijah" Klaus joked with a light chuckle.

Caroline loved that careless chuckle he let out once in awhile. It was so damn sexy. She really had to stop thinking about how sexy he was...or smelled. Or the memory of his touch that they in the wood… _Snap out of it forbes_ Caroline thought to herself as she was ripped out of her thoughts by Orphelia bringing them a bottle of what looked like very expensive bourbon. Very uncharacteristic for a dive bar to have this expensive brand.

"Orphelia keeps it some place safe for when we come by" Klaus explained pouring both Caroline and him a glass.

* * *

"So anyway next thing I know Kol's eyebrows are on fire, Rebekah is running around with a fire extinguisher and Elijah is telling us we are grounded for the next century" Klaus explained the clou to his anekdote.

Caroline laughed loudly en genuinely holding onto her stomach. They had been talking for hours, sharing stories about the last years of their lives, their children, their cities. It has been so easy to talk to him. The bar had gotten more crowded as the night came. Caroline had noticed how there were a lot of supernaturals in the bar. But surprisingly they all seemed to leave each other in peace. Though she and Kol had only met a few times, the bar seemed like a very Kol place to hang out. It had it's charm. Although considering the relaxed vibe she figured not a lot of the people realised they were in the presence of the most dangerous original hybrid in the world. There was music playing loudly now, Caroline was thankful for her vampire hearing otherwise it would start to be difficult to understand each other over the music.

"So how are you dealing with...you know...since he's gone" Klaus finally asked touching the subject they had been avoiding all night.

"It's been a tough few months, but i'm glad to have had to school, it helps" Caroline smiles.

"It's been almost two years Caroline...you can't close yourself off" Klaus said trying to meet her gaze again.

"I"m not….I just need more time... I just can't have my heart broken again" Caroline explained ripping little corners from her paper napkin and staring at it so she wouldn't have to look in his dark blue eyes as they watched her with pity. She hated the pitiful look people would give her. It somehow made her feel even worse.

"I would never break your heart Caroline...I promise you" Klaus whispered grabbing her hand on the table forcing her to look at him.

Caroline pulled her hand away rather roughly. The warmth that developed inside of her when he touched her was not something she could handle right now. "Don't" she muttered looking away.

"Don't what Caroline, i'm serious" Klaus snapped.

"You can't just swoop in my life after years and tell me crap like that...you're not allowed to come in and try to romantically sweep me off my feet I'm not ready Klaus!" Caroline nearly yelled. Luckily the music was still pretty loud so she doubted anyone had heard her yelling in their back corner booth.

The slightly alternative rock/country music changed into a song Caroline remembered from when she was younger. _Samson_ by Regina Spektor. It was a song she had wasted many years on but at the same had so many love and happiness filled memories too. It was definitely one of her favorites.

"I love this song" Caroline whispered smiling as she closed her eyes to take the song in.

Klaus stood up from their booth extending his hand to her "Dance with me.." He whispered looking at her intently.

"What? Klaus no…" Caroline moaned, she had a hard enough time resisting his charms, dancing to a bittersweet romantic song with him just seem too fast to soon.

"Oh come on Caroline, don't be a wuss…" Klaus tried to pressure. "Come on … I dare you" Klaus chuckled. He loved teasing her by bringing up his old quotes.

"Fine, just this one song" Caroline eventually caved grabbing his hand.

Klaus pulled Caroline close towards him staring deeply into her eyes, placing one of his arms arms around her waist and grabbed her hand with his other entwining their fingers together as he pulled her hand up to about their shoulder.

Caroline tried to keep a small distance between their two bodies but felt her body being slight pressed up against his. The way he smelled, the melancholy of the song and the comforting strength he exhumed eventually made her cave as she pressed the side of her head against his, her chin resting on his shoulder ever so lightly. Caroline closed her eyes and let him sway her to the music falling back into a world where there was just the two of them.

After the song was done Klaus brought his hand up to her face cupping Caroline's cheek and rubbing his thumb over her cheekbone staring into her eyes. Their lips only a few inches parted. Caroline realised how easy it would be for her to just lean in right now and kiss him. She could feel his breath on her. A deep shaky breath escaped her as she pressed her forehead against his.

"I'm sorry...i'm not ready yet'

"That's alright love, I have all the time in the world" Klaus smiled breaking the connection between them. Though he never let go of her hand as he guided her back to the booth.

The rest of the night they spend talking, laughing and reminiscing about the old days and plots and schemes and how silly they all seemed to be now. Around 2 A.M. Orphelia walked over to them again holding a set of keys.

"Hey listen i'm gonna go home, close up when you leave ok, just drop the keys in my mailbox" She muttered as she put her hair up in a high ponytails and threw Klaus the keys.

"You trust him with your keys?" Caroline asked raising her eyebrows as the young bartender girl.

"It can't be any worse then that time I gave them to Kol….god that was a horrible morning after" Orphelia snickered. "Goodnight guys'

"Goodnight' Caroline greeted the girl goodbye. "I should probably go as well, any respectable mom is in her bed by now" she got out of the booth.

"Don't be ridiculous love, you're not …...a typical mom...live a little...you spend all your time around young children, and that is very noble of you but have to have some adult time" Klaus winked.

"Were you going to say I'm not a respectable mother?" Caroline joked pretending to be mad placing her hands in her thighs and tapping her foot.

"I wouldn't dream of it sweetheart" Klaus chuckled getting up from the booth as well "I'm merely suggesting that maybe you let me ruffle those perfect feathers you look like you need it"

He was close again, the proximity of him giving her goosebumps. Being so close to him reminded her of that time they were truly close. The ways his fingers exploited a shiver from her as he ran the tips of them along her thighs The hungry kisses he had pressed in every crease of her body.

Caroline sighed deeply and walked over to the bar grabbing a bottle of tequila from it and a couple of shot glasses pouring the translucent liquid in them.

"Caroline what are you doing?" Klaus asked her following her movements like a cat stalking its pray.

"If you're going to be like this I need to drink more" Caroline sighed giving up on scolding him for his arousing behaviour. _Did he even realise how much he was turning her on when he acted like this?_

"Be like what love?" Klaus asked her laughing as she grabbed salt from under the bar.

"Flirty!' Caroline shouted throwing her hands up in the air as she put some salt on her hand licked it off and then drank the shoot.

"And you think tequilashots are going to help the matter?" Klaus tried to remain serious.

"Well Tequilashots and Pool" Caroline stated matter of fact grabbing a cue from the wall. "You do know how to play right?"

"Caroline i've been hustling people with pool since way before you were born" Klaus grinned smugly.

"Perfect then we can make things interesting" Caroline said putting the balls in the triangle shape.

"How interesting?" Klaus asked marking his own cue with the little blue crayon slightly looking at that amazing ass as she bend over to put the triangle back.

"For every ball I get in the pocket you take a shot, and I get to ask you a question about New Orleans" Caroline suggested handing him a shotglass.

"And when I get a ball in a pocket?" Klaus asked.

"Same rules, you get to ask me a question and i'll take a shot" Caroline shrugged.

"Deal" Klaus shook her hand in agreement. "Ladies hit first" He gestured to her.

Caroline hit the white ball hard breakin the formation of the billiard balls, the full green one rolling into the pocket "I'm on fulls"

"Then i'll take striped" Klaus nodded filling his shotglass with tequila and chugging it down "Alright love what do you want to know?" He asked.

"What the hell happened between you and Hayley Marshall?" Caroline blurted out as she took her second shot missing the pocket just slightly. She hated to admit that she was bothered by him having had sex with her.

"That's pretty simple love" Klaus positioned himself over the pool table. "I was mad at you, my ego was bruised after yet another rejection and she was there…." he made the shot the striped red ball rolling to the pocket easily. "Id say I regret it, but despite our differences she gave me the best thing that has ever happened to me, my daughter" he made the second shot also straight in the pocket. "That's two shots for you love drink up" Klaus smirked.

* * *

After about half an hour and alot more shots the game was pretty neck in neck although Caroline suspected Klaus to let her win a shot every once in a while. She was very much enjoying herself realising that even though she was a mother and running a boarding school she really had needed a night out and Klaus had proven himself to be good company. They had laughed and had fun.

He had just made his last pocket asking her about the situation between her and Alaric and if things had turned out romantic. He was very relieved to learn that they hadn't. He was down to the black ball now and it was his shot.

"You'll never make it" Caroline heckled him as the black ball was in a near impossible position.

"That's sounds like a challenge love" Klaus smiled at her amusement.

"Meaning?" Caroline asked him knowing the direction he was heading in.

"If I make this one the next shot i do…. Is off of you" His eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Go for it Hybridpants" Caroline grinned back sitting herself on a barstool. It was an impossible shot after all.

Turns out he had been the one hustling her because once she had agreed to his terms he leaned over the pool table with casually shooting the 8-ball easily to the side and then straight into the pocket. Without ever taking his eyes off her. Caroline looked at him in shock with an open mouth.

"I win" He said arrogantly walking up to her slowly.

"Fine" Caroline whispered grabbing the salt for the bar and applying a few grains on her neck.

In a second klaus had flashed to her side his eyes widening at her brutality. He had to keep himself from not drooling looking at his stunningly beautiful and increadibly sexy baby vampire.

He placed one hand on the back of her neck looking into her eyes deeply before bringing his lips to the salt on her neck.

Softly he let his tongue dwell on the the crease of her neck tasting the combination of salt and the natural sweet flavour of her skin. He could feel the goosebumps forming on her body as he kept planting hot wet kisses in her neck, her scent taking him over completely. She didn't move away from him arching her back slightly into his body the heat of their bodies warming each other. He could hear an aroused moan escaping her glorious lips as he kissed his way up to her earlobe letting his teeth slightly scrape the delicate skin he found on the way there. Sucking on her earlobe his hands ran through her hair pulling the curls loose from her high ponytail and pulling on them hard to give him more access to her neck. Her knees parted slightly allowing him to come closer into her body.

"Hey!" She scolded him slightly out of breath "Do the shot!" She reminded him of their agreement.

Klaus grunted slightly annoyed at having to release his lips from her neck and grabbed the shot glass from behind her swallowing it in one go and immediately crashing her lips onto hers again. They were done playing games now.

She grinned against his kiss. He tasted like Tequila and a taste she could only call Klaus which was pretty darn good combination. His hands were holding her face firmly into place. He kissed the side of her mouth sucking eagerly on her lower lip he had waited years to be with her again, all this time she never left his mind, or his heart for that matter.

Caroline's hands pushed his jacket off of him pressing her nails into the skin of his shoulders. Her lips thick and swollen from his kisses. She could feel him making his way back to her neck and collarbone not leaving a spot of her sensitive skin uncovered. She needed to feel his body against hers again, the electric sensation of his bare skin. Her hands glided over his back scratching through his shirt slightly until she reached the seams. With a swift and determined move she pulled his shirt over his head revealing his lean and muscular chest. Her fingertips explored the familiar feel of his body. Surprised at how well she remembered what his sensitive spots where. Caroline felt him hardening against her through the fabric of his jeans his hips slightly rolling against her creating friction between the two of them. She hopped off her barstool turning the both of them around with vampire speed and pushing him a little too harshly against the bar with his bare back. Her eyes gleamed with an evil twinkle as she placed her lips against his neck trailing her way down his chest with hot wet kisses slowly falling to her knees.

Klaus' eyes widened as he realised what she had in mind. He swallowed loudly and his breathing became rapid as he felt her undoing the buckle of his **belt.** Her soft teasing kisses just above the button of his jeans making him groan in frustration. Caroline giggled at his Impatience for her as she unbuttoned his jeans pulling them down. She rubbed him slightly through the fabric of his boxers before hitching her thumbs at the hems and pulling down those as well releasing his rock hard cock from it's confinement.

Klaus gasped at the relief of freedom for his hardness his hands clenching on to the side of the bar to try and keep his knees from giving out on him as he felt her soft lips brush against his tip. Caroline grabbed onto his shaft firmly rubbing it a couple of times up and down before bringing it to her mouth again. She brought her tongue to the base of his cock trailing her way to the tip slowly and agonisingly slow. He uttered her name in a begged whisper his hands slowly on the back of her hair rustling through her hair and guiding her back to him.

Pleased with herself at the way he was at her mercy Caroline took him into her mouth hollowing her cheeks and sucking on him slowly letting her hand rub him up and down. Her tongue swirling expertly drawing a moan out of him with every flick of it. Taking him in further in her mouth her head bobbed up and down as she put more speed behind her actions. One hand on his bare hip the other reaching out to his balls. He slowly thrusted into her mouth hips rolling to meet her. When she felt his muscles tensing she released his cock from her mouth with a soft pop grinning up at him wickedly.

Klaus pulled her op by her arms crashing his lips onto her again. His hands roamed from her arms to her sides caressing them before running up to cup her breasts through the white shirt she was wearing massaging them through the fabric. His fingers hinged in between buttons ripping them aside to reveal her chest buttons flying all over the empty bar.

"Must you always ruin my clothes" Caroline whispered into his kiss with a smile.

Klaus chuckled at the recollection on the last time he had pulled one of her tops to shreds in the same manner his lips moving from her mouth back down her neck all the way to the cleavage between her full breasts. Some quick handywork from his fingers unhooked the clasps of her bra as she shimmied out her her pants. Klaus lifted her up from the ground feeling her hook her legs around his waist and carried her towards the pooltable their groins now only separated by the silky fabric of her panties. He laid her down on the green of the table pulling down her deep blue panties to reveal her core. He could smell her arousal on her and let it fill his nostrils. She puffed hotly as he opened her knees at the edge of the table where her legs hung over. Now it was his turn. He blew slightly on her heat sending a shiver down her spine running a finger through her crease and over her swollen clit letting the tip of his finger brush up against it lightly.

Caroline bucked her hips up trying to get him to touch her more. She hadn't had another lover since Stefan and she was ready for him to fuck her brains out now her arousal nearly dripping down her legs. Klaus pressed the tip of his finger inside of her slowly entering her. Her insides felt like they were on fire with lust and longing. She sucked in air biting her lip hard as he flicked his tongue over her clit.

Klaus savoured her taste letting his tongue circle around her clit as he inserted another finger into her. Her back was arching and her body shaking with an overdose of arousal and he had to place on hand on her abdomen to keep her in place. He started sucking on her clit as he trusted his fingers in and out of her more rapidly.

Caroline moaned loudly her hands tugging at his soft curls pushing his face more in between her legs.

"Klaus…" She pleaded beggingly as he hit a particular sweet spot inside her.

Klaus let his free hand dwell to her thighs pressing his nails into the soft and delicate skin Squeezing slightly.

"Hm?" He breathed from in between her legs.

"Klaus please…." Caroline cried out her nails digging into the green rug of the pooltable.

"Please what love?" Klaus teased her removing his fingers from her.

"Fuck me damn it!" Caroline yelled out frustrated pulling his face up to her kissing him as he bend over her.

Klaus kissed her deeply satisfied by her pleads. With one hand he took a hold of his shaft rubbing the top up and down the crease of her core teasing her one last. He grabbed a hold of her hips as she hinged one leg around his waist urging him closer. He places one last kiss on her stomach before he slammed into her.

Caroline gasped loudly her body shooting up as he was inside her. She brought her lips to his again her arms around his neck her nails digging hard into the skin of his shoulders leaving scratch marks on them. He trusted into her hard again and Caroline could feel the pooltable cracking and crumbling under her it's legs giving in under the vampire force of their love making.

Klaus lifted her up again before the table gave in and broke down under her vampire speeding her against the wall his hips rolling creating friction against her clit. He lowered his head to her breasts kissing them feverishly before taking a swollen nipple into his mouth. Caroline breathed loudly moaning under the feeling of her breasts being spoiled. With his free hand Klaus took the other nipple between his fingers twisting it slightly. God he had missed the turned on sounds her body could make under his expertise. He started picking up the pace of his thrust inside her as he felt her walls contracting around him. She was close.

Caroline begged, pleaded for more under his touch. Beside herself with lust trying to push herself down on him harder. He slightly bit down onto her nipple thrusting inside her again sending her over the edge. She screamed profanities as her orgasm took over her body shaking on him.

Klaus chuckled at the intensity of her orgasm carrying her away from the wall leading the both of them to a bench of one of the booths and lowering her down to the ground. Caroline licked her lips pushing him on the bench crawling over him placing herself on top of him her knees on either side of his lap. She caressed his cock still moist with her juice softly before guiding him back inside her.

He liked her this way, hovering above him he could watch her in all her glory. And she was so beautiful. Caroline rocked her hips moving on top of him while sucking slightly on that sweet spot in his neck where his pulse was that she knew drove him mad. Her hands pushing slightly on his chest. She could feel his cock pulsing inside her. Klaus let his hands dwell over her back holding her as close as he possibly could whimpering her name as his orgasm build up. He bucked his hips up one last time thrusting into her hard and when he hit that sweet spot inside her that caused her second orgasm making her tight walls clench around him again he cried out spilling his release inside of her. Both of them panting hard as their foreheads were pressed against each other their lips meeting for one last kiss.

* * *

The sun was nearly rising and Caroline lay with her head on Klaus' chest her leg hinged over his hip in between his tracing the outlines of his chest with her fingers. His arms were wrapped around her and he places light kisses on her hair. The last time they had been together she had left quite rapidly after they were done so he was taking advantage of the fact that she stayed this time holding her close to him. There were lost in an post sex haze enjoying the prickling of their sensitive skins against each other when a beeping sound awoke them from their little escape of reality.

With a disappointed sigh Caroline turned slightly grabbing her phone from her bag to read the incoming text she had received.

[From Ric:] 05:47 A.M.

 _ **You never came home… Everything ok?**_

[To Ric:] 05:48 A.M.

 _ **Had drinks with Klaus lost track off time, everything fine!**_

She had made it a principle thing not to lie to Ric. They may not be romantically involved but she loved him as the father of her children and that was just as important. Her phone beeped again.

[From Ric:] 05:50 A.M.

 _ **Klaus?! Do I need to send a rescue party?**_

[To Ric:] 05:51 A.M.

 _ **No it's fine i'll be home in about half an hour…**_

Caroline tossed her phone back into her bag rolling back into her place in Klaus' arms. She lifted her head up placing on hand on his chest and bringing her lips to his for a soft loving warm kiss. "I need to go home" She whispered letting her fingertips caress the light scruff on his cheek.

"5 more minutes' Klaus pleaded stroking a lock of hair out her face and kissing her again. He didn't want to let go of her. held on to her tightly, realising this was the only place she should be.

"Come to New Orleans with me"

The question didn't really surprise Caroline she had felt in lingering in the air the moment he kissed her; She pressed her nose against his brushing her lips over his letting out a soft moan. "Don't" she told him kissing his cheek hiding her face in his neck.

"I"m serious Caroline, my feelings towards you haven't changed you know this… be by my side in New Orleans" Klaus asked her his eyes pleading like those of a puppy.

Caroline knew he was being serious "You know I can't" she whispered nuzzling in his neck she had missed this form of intimacy and was honestly maybe a little surprised the hybrid was capable of it.

"Why not Caroline, we could be together…"

"What about my girls Klaus? I can't leave them" Caroline explained he of all people should understand daughters always come first.

"Bring them along, they're always welcome in my home, Hope would love having them as well" Klaus offered.

Caroline was endeared by his honesty. He would love those girls because of his love for her. She placed another kiss on his lips and smiled up at him.

"I can't pull them away from their father," She responded trying to reason with him.

"Bring him along too then! I'll find him some dungeon room to stay in" Klaus chuckled half jokingly half serious caressing her back.

Caroline laughed at his solution "I can't leave the school Klaus" she ended the discussion.

"Find somebody to replace you, Caroline i'm being serious i'd be good to you!" Klaus tried for the last time.

"I know you would be" Caroline kissed him one last time before rolling onto her back. "The timing just isn't right, maybe in a few years….but until that day there's always parent teacher conferences" she grinned wickedly raising her eyebrows up and down.

Klaus was about to make a witty remark when the door of the bar opened and they heard footsteps walking in.

"SERIOUSLY ON MY POOLTABLE!" The voice of Orphelia the owner of the bar shouted.

Caroline hurried to put her clothes back on embarrassed that they had been caught.

"To be fair on the pooltable, on top of the bar and in the booths' Klaus said smugly pulling his pants back up.

"KLAUS!" Caroline scolded him her face flushing in shame.

"You're buying me a new pool table!" Orphelia said annoyed as Klaus threw the keys back at her.

Klaus nodded to her muttering a "sure" under his breath as he followed Caroline out of the bar still feeling pretty good about himself.

"It was nice meeting you Caroline" Orphelia yelled after her.

"You too!" Caroline said waving her hand over her head but not looking back. She thought she was gonna die of shame and raced back into the car.

Klaus drove her back to the boarding house parking just before the entrance. They had been quiet all the way back. After the embarrassment of being walked in on had died a little his question had remained in the air causing a slight tension between them. As klaus shut down the engine she looked at him with pitiful eyes.

"I'm not ready" Caroline whispered hoarsely trying to hold back her emotions. Last thing she needed was to cry now.

"I know, it's ok love" Klaus smiled understandingly letting his thumb rub over her cheek.

"Maybe in a few years, when the girls are older we might have a shot Klaus" Caroline nodded maybe more to herself then to him. "But for now I can't…"

' I understand"

"Sorry i'm making you wait" Caroline smiled apologetically.

"However long it takes right…" Klaus told her cupping her cheek and bringing her face to his again kissing her lips soft and lovingly.

"Right….. Goodnight Klaus" Caroline whispered pushing open the car door setting her feet to the ground.

"Goodnight sweetheart" Klaus whispered back as she walked through the door and out of sight.

* * *

Hope you Enjoyed,

please leave a review

Love,

Eve


	6. Hex and the city:Curse of his salvation

Hello all!

Three updates in three days! I'm on a roll!  
This was written for the Klaroline Mashup Event day 3: Magic + Bedsharing...

This takes off after TVD season 4 finale! But no magical unicorn babies!

So today is my birthday! And because of that I made this extra long (nearly 10K :o! )

Hope you Enjoy!

See you at the bottom!

I don't own TVD or TO

* * *

Caroline tried to drive through the crowds of the New Orleans nightlife. But her head was getting very dizzy and the sweat made her hands slippery on the wheel. Her sight was getting hazy as well and she prayed that she would find the address soon because she didn't know how much longer she would be able to drive safely without being a danger to herself or others. She bit her teeth hard as another burning pain shot up and down her body her muscles tensing painfully. Only for a second the world went in that second she heard the crash and felt the shock of her car coming to an abrupt halt. She had never had an accident before - or at least not one that she caused - but now she had crashed right into a concrete roadblock. Thankfully not another person she managed to think to herself. The hood of her car was dented and there was smoke coming out of it. Worried and curious people were gathering around her car. With the little strength she could master she kicked the door open hard nearly breaking it off it's hinges people staring at her wide eyed.

"Are you ok lady?" A half drunken frat boy walked up to her.

Caroline could hear his blood pulsing through his arteries. She was so thirsty and so he smelled so delicious...She needed to get out of here fast! It couldn't be far now. She pushed herself through the crowd hoping that in the middle of the drunkenness of whatever party was going on in the city here she wouldn't be noticed. Looking up she saw she had the right street now and in the middle of it was the house the lady in the bar had stumbled to the door trying to stay up straight by holding .on to the doorframe with one hand, and holding on to her stomach with the other. She felt like her body was splitting in two pieces. She knocked on the door hard hoping SOMEBODY would be home.

She was relieved when she saw a vampire opening the door. He was large and mean looking but at least she was probably at the right spot.

"What do you want?" the vampire asked rather rude.

"I'm looking for Klaus Mikaelson!" Caroline breathed through her pain.

"He's in a meeting , no visitors today" The vampire wanted to close the door again.

Caroline tried to put her foot in the door to keep it from closing completely.

"No you don't understand it's urgent…. My name is Caroline Forbes, please just tell him i'm here" Caroline begged the man shaking like she was in heroin withdrawal.

"Look lady!" The vampire started to raise his voice "I don't care what your name is, he said not to disturb him so get lost before I rip your head off"

"Ronald what seems to be the issue here?" A familiar deep voice emerged from the back.

"Elijah!" Caroline gasped relieved before she fell on her knees letting out a painful scream as she clutched to her head.

"Miss Forbes!" Elijah pulled her up again supporting her under her shoulder."Go get Niklaus" He barked at the vampire named Ronald.

"But he said not to disturb him…." Ronald whimpered.

Caroline was annoyed by how scared he sounded for somebody so intimidatingly looking.

"I don't care go upstairs tell him Caroline Forbes is here and she's hurt… GO!" Elijah shouted as he placed Caroline on the sofa.

With vampire speed Ronald was all the way on the other side of the compound, the smell of sage hitting his nostrils. He couldn't hear any voices coming from the meeting area but he knew they were there. Gently and politely he knocked on the door 3 times.

"Enter!" Klaus' voice bellowed through the door.

Ronald swallowed hard before he walked into the room. At a long table the most powerful supernatural beings of New Orleans were joined discussing territory and power.

"I thought I said I did not wanted to be disturbed" Klaus growled deeply.

"I know sir...I- I'm sorry but your brother send me….he said it's urgent" Ronald tried to explain.

"And what could possibly be so urgent that he said to disturb me during a faction meeting" Klaus asked him contempt filling his voice.

"A girl named Caroline Forbes just arrived sir, she seems to be hurt" Ronald said in one breath hoping Klaus wouldn't rip his heart out.

Klaus' eyes widened only for a second before he regained his composure.

"Meeting is adjourned!" He said calmly waving his hand towards the door.

"Klaus we were in the middle of an important discussion" Marcel reminded him not realising why they all had to leave so sudden.

"I said the meeting was adjourned!" Klaus barked again.

The rest other faction members hurried out the door as soon as klaus raised his voice leaving only Marcel in the room.

"Do you know how difficult it is to get all these people in one room?" Marcel asked annoyed following Klaus as he rushed downstairs.

Klaus found her sitting on the sofa next to Elijah shaking vigorously. She was nearly blue pale and her hair clung wet to her face from the sweats. Her lips were cracked in multiple places and her eyes sunken deep into her face. She looked on the verge of dying. He was next to her in an instant holding his face in between her two hands.

"Caroline" he whispered in a soothing voice trying to catch her gaze.

"I didn't know where else to go" Caroline apologized her voice cracking from weakness.

"That's ok love, I'm glad you're here….' Klaus smiled. She felt hot and feverish to his touch. "Now drink up" he continued as he bit his wrist open bringing it to her mouth.

"Who is that?" Marcel asked confused as to how caring Klaus suddenly was to this unknown young girl.

"Hopefully….his salvation" Elijah whispered under his breath as the two of them looked at the pair.

Her body seemed to relax after his blood ran through her system calming the firing pain to a dull ache like being sore a few days after falling down the stairs. Her breathing became more regular but still shallow and she was still shaking and grey looking.

"Who bit you?" Klaus asked with a growl scouring the visible parts of her body for bitemarks. Whoever did this was in for a world of pain.

"I don't know" Caroline coughed letting go of his wrist wiping a stray drop of his blood from her lips. "One second I was in my dorm room getting ready for class the next I wake up in the forest feeling like i'm on fire I don't remember anything."

"Send a few hybrids to Mystic falls let them question every wolf around until you find whoever bit her." Klaus barked at Ronald who nodded and made himself scarce.

"There's an empty room upstairs for you to rest up love, do you think you can stand?" Klaus asked her grabbing hand and pulling her up straight when she nodded.

As soon as she stood up the room started spinning again. A wave of dizziness and nausea hitting her like a brick. She fell to her knees again in agonising pain gasping for air before puking out all Klaus' blood again on the carpet her body shaking hard again.

"CAROLINE!" Klaus yelled trying to keep her straight. He felt powerless not knowing what was wrong with her. But when he saw the blood she was puking turning a near black color he knew it was bad…. This wasn't a wolf bite this was magical. "Get me Sophie Deveraux!"

"She's not going to want to help after what happened with her sister!" Elijah said carefully looking too Marcel for confirmation.

"If she wants her and her coven to live she will!" Klaus yelled again picking up Caroline from the ground and holding her close to his body.

"I'll come with you, maybe I can put in some leverage" Marcel said nodding reassuringly before leaving the compound with Elijah.

Klaus carried Caroline up to the spare bedroom next to his placing her on the soft bed. She was coughing hard nearly choking and struggling to breath.

"Hold on ok, we're going to save you I promise!" He whispered stroking a wet streak of hair out of her face.

* * *

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Sophie said as she put away clean shot glasses.

"Come on Sophie We're just asking you to check out what kind of magic is used" Marcel said sternly."Besides I wasn't really asking"

"And what will you do if I refuse? Murder me like you did Jane-anne? I don't care anymore" Sophie bantered back.

"There are worse things we could do to you then murder you Miss Deveraux" Elijah suggested darkly.

"Yeah well try your best shot because I'd rather die a hundred tortures then help an Original...so either get on with it or get the hell out of my bar" Sophie gestured them out.

"Come on" Marcel pulled Elijah out by his arm back to the streets.

"Well that went splendidly, are you going to explain this or Niklaus then?" Elijah said sarcastically.

"I have a backup plan, go back to the house i'll meet you there" Marcel grabbed his phone.

"And what might that be?" Elijah inquired looking at Marcel suspiciously.

"Look I can help you, but to do that i'm going to need you to trust me and let me do what I need to do ok so you go back to the house and i'll be back in an hour…" Marcel said annoyed typing in the digits on his phone.

"You have 30 minutes" Elijah said sternly before vamping off.

As soon as Elijah was out of side Marcel pressed the call button listenin to the ringing until there was an answer on the other side.

"Hello?" The voice on the other side picked up the phone.

"Hey it's me , i'm stopping by I need a favor" Marcel said before hanging up again keeping the conversation short.

* * *

"If Sophie Deveraux didn't want to do it why do you think I would?! I thought you said this Klaus guy was like the ultimate bad guy" Davina asked surprised sitting at the end of her bed looking at a pacing Marcel.

"Because D. she's a young girl around your age….and she looked genuinely scared like you were" Marcel tried to persuade her hoping that if he could help her relate to the young girl she might give into helping them.

"What makes you think I can even help? I don't know that kind of magic!" Davina protested.

"I believe in you ok, you're more powerful than you think… " Marcel looked at her hopefully with a smile.

"It would mean I'd have to come out of hiding, the witches would sense my magic and they'd know i'm alive and come to find me" Davina doubted getting up from her bed to the window of the attic looking out of it over the city.

"True, but the Original family would owe you a favor for helping them, and they could protect you...they could help you with your magic much better than I ever could." Marcel explained putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know Marcel" Davina sighed turning around and looking at him.

"Look D." Marcel put his other hand on her other shoulder holding her in a tight grasp. "If i thought you would be in any kind of danger i wouldn't ask…Think about it, you'd be free to walk around the city again under the protection of every vampire in the city….free to leave this attic... I'm not asking you to trust them...i'm asking you to trust me. "

"Alright, I guess I could give it a shot" Davina smiled convinced.

"That's my girl" Marcel put his arm around her as they both walked out of the attic for the first time in a very long while.

* * *

Although the bed was comfortable and luxurious Caroline couldn't seem to relax. The pain had taken over her body again agonising her to the point where she was going insane. She had crawled up into a little ball in the bed panting hard. Her hands crossed over holding her arms like she was trying to keep herself together literally. Rocking back and forth. Her nails were digging into her own skin scratching it till the point of bleeding, healing over in a second only to be cut right open again.

"What is taking Marcel so long!" Klaus paced through the room. He couldn't stand seeing her like this and not being able to do anything about it.

"He said to trust him Niklaus" Elijah tried to reason with his younger restless brother "patience"

"WE DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR PATIENCE!"Klaus shouted angrily.

Caroline shot up again with a bone chilling scream the fire in her head taking over again making her gasp for air harshly leading her to gag up her empty stomach quickly sat next to her holding her hand and caressing her back trying to sooth her. His eyes shot meaningfully to Elijah. He could hear her sob now lightly under her pain. Breaking from was the last straw.

"I'm going after him it's taking too long!" Klaus said stubbornly trying to get up from the bed.

Her hand weakly held on too his shirt trying to keep him from leaving.

"Klaus….please don't leave me" She uttered nearly inaudible. "I'm really scared"

Another cough escaped her lips before her body relaxed slightly again after the painful attack. Klaus bit his lip looking from her to Elijah. He was torn. He wanted to save her so badly but she had never begged him to stay by her side before and she looked so fragile lying there.

"I'll go" Elijah said silently nodding at Klaus before he left the room again closing the door behind him.

Klaus sighed as he sat on the bed again next to her. She looked at him with teary eyes full of fright and agony. Kicking off his shoes Klaus laid himself next to her on the bed with his back against the headboard watching over her.

"Am I gonna die?" She suddenly whispered tears streaming down her face.

Her question took him by surprise, she was always so full of hope and light but now lying here it almost looked like she had given up. He couldn't even imagine how much pain she must be in if she began to think like that.

"Ofcourse not sweetheart...I will ensure it" Klaus smiled at her pulling her into his chest and holding her tight.

She seemed to relax as he held her, her breathing calming down and the uncontrollable shaking reduced to a soft quiver. He could hear her softly falling to sleep.

* * *

When Davina Claire arrived in the compound she shivered slightly. There was a dark aura about this place. She could sense it. She hadn't quite grasped the full possibilities of her new power yet but magic had definitely touched this place. Marcel and the original named Elijah guided her to the upstairs where she would fine the girl Marcel had wanted her to help. She was glad her guardian was with her because even though the man named Elijah seemed very polite and gentlemen-like he creeped her out. She could feel there was blood on his hands. And lots of it.

Though the sense she got from him was nothing compared to the aura that had hit her when she entered the room and found the original hybrid sitting next to the bed watching over a beautiful young blonde girl like a hawk. She had to take a minute to regain her composure reluctant to show any sign of weakness. The girl however exhumed no darkness at all. She was surrounded by light. She was pure good that was simply surrounded by evil. Davina wondered why she would be in such company.

"Who's this" Klaus barked at Marcel waving his hand to Davina.

"My name is Davina Claire and i'm here to help you" Davina said bravely straightening her back. She had once learned that when face to face with an aggressive animal the best thing to do was to make yourself as big and intimidating as you could. Not easy when you were so small as she was.

"I asked for Sophie Devereaux, and elder witch, not the weekend student help" Klaus said sarcastically.

"Davina is no ordinary witch, she's the last standing Harvest girl, I saved her before the ritual was completed. She has all the power of her coven now." Marcel shot back stepping next to Davina.

"Why haven't we heard of her then?" Elijah asked surprised studying Davina more carefully now.

"Because her coven is looking to kill her to complete the ritual. She's been under my protection. Which leads me to our demand, if she does this… you vow to protect her as well" Marcel negotiated.

"And why would I agree to that...i'm trying to keep the witches in check, i could just tell her to help or i'll deliver her to her coven for her death sentence" Klaus threatened he didn't like meeting other people's demands.

"Look do you want my help or not, because the way I see it is she doesn't have a hell of alot of time left" Davina interrupted the two men's pissing match.

Klaus seemed to take her words into deliberation for a second weighing his options. Caroline was getting worse, fast!

"Yes fine, if you succeed I promise you no harm will to come to you by the witches." Klaus agreed holding out his hand to seal the agreement with her.

Davina walked past him ignoring his invitation for the handshake. She held her hands out above Caroline's body whispering in an unknown language. A wind formed in the room circling like a small storm located in this part of the house alone. The lights began to flicked and a dark grey mist formed around the two girls. Objects started to fly around as the room began to shake and Davina started chanting louder. Blood softly dripping from her nose.

"D!" Marcel shouted trying to stop her but he was stopped in his tracks by Elijah.

"Let me go man! She's killing herself" Marcel shouted trying to fend Elijah off.

"This is very dark magic, if you pull her out now all three of you will die" Elijah explained to him.

The words had just been spoken when the entire room came to the halt. All flying objects falling and shattering of the floor. Marcel was just able to catch Davina before she fell backwards panting hard from exhaustion.

"You ok?" Marcel asked her looking to see if she was hurt in anyway.

Davina nodded before standing up again. "She's been cursed.."

"Well then uncurse her!" Klaus yelled annoyed!

"It's not that simple, I've never seen this magic before I only heard of it when I was very young. It was banned long before I was born. A dark magic used in ancient times to rid the world off vampires. Set the balance of nature back. Her body had been hexed to repel vampirism, that's why she's throwing up blood. It forces her to dessicate. But this kind of magic needs a tangible totum in this world to draw its power from , find it destroy it and she'll live." Davina explained.

"That could be anything anywhere she doesn't have that time!" Klaus sighed frustrated rubbing his temples.

"Magic like that always leaves a trace, I should be able to track it if I have a starting point, some kind of lead"Davina went on turning to Marcel ignoring Klaus completely.

"Start with Mystic Falls in Virginia, she has a bennett witch friend there, i'm sure she can help" Klaus sighed giving her Bonnie Bennett's number from his phone on a piece of paper.

"I'll get right on it… in the meantime i suggest getting her on an IV drip of blood, that way it's forced directly into her system and she can't regurgitate it." Davina nodded taking the phone number from his hands and following Marcel out of the door.

"Compel a nurse to set up a station for her" Klaus looked at Elijah gritting his teeth. This was taking too long!

In the hours that followed Klaus had been able to turn the bedroom into a fully functioning hospital room with an IV drip in the inside of her elbow and heart monitor attached to one of her fingers. Caroline at this time was falling in and out of consciousness and her body temperature was rising rapidly. The more she deteriorated the more Klaus became on edge. Worried creases forming permanently on his forehead. He never left her side just like she had asked him too which was difficult for him because he severely disliked sitting around and doing nothing. He felt useless in protecting her this way. He remembered the last time they had spoken to each other like it was yesterday.

 _ **3 months ago**_

 _Klaus watched her clean up the various caps and gowns as he walked up to her. His dear sweet full of light Caroline, always cleaning up the messes of other people even literally. While the other members of her superhero god squad were off celebrating or brooding or whatever it was they did to fill their days, Caroline chose to process the day's events while cleaning. Lucky for him, because this would mean she was alone and he could say to her what he had prepared in his head for days now upon receiving her graduation notice. She must have heard his footsteps or sensed his presents because as soon as he got close she turned around. Smiling slightly as if she was actually happy to see him. With these circumstances she probably was although he hoped that maybe it wasn't just because they needed his blood, that maybe it was also just for him. Maybe this amazing blonde goddess actually deemed him worthy of being her friend. He had chuckled when receiving her millionth voicemail where she told him now was not the time to decide he was over her. How could she possible ever think he would be over her. She was impossible to get over._

 _"How did you get here so fast?" She asked tilting her head slightly._

 _'I was already on my way" Klaus explained trying not to let his excitement get the best of him "I received your graduation announcement… It was very subtle"_

 _The slightly embarrassed giggle that came out of her warmed his heart._

 _"I assume you're expecting cash?" He teased her putting the announcement back into his pocket._

 _"That… Or a mini fridge" Caroline joked back._

 _"Well I had considered to offer you a first class ticket to join me in New Orleans, but I knew what your answer would be" Klaus smiled slightly sad looking disappointed because they both knew he was right. The look in her eyes confirmed that._

 _"So I opted for something I knew you would accept" He went on suddenly looking at her very seriously. "Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls"_

 _She looked at him in shock like she couldn't believe this was happening and would wake up any time soon._

 _"What?" She breathed looking at him like he had just given her a unicorn._

 _"He's your first love" Klaus explained a rare warm smile gracing his features "I intend to be your last… However long it takes"_

 _He moved in quickly to kiss her cheek softly and for a moment he was sure she wanted him to kiss her, to seal this utterly selfless and romantic gesture he had just done for her with their lips softly grazing over eachother. She was truly happy at this moment and that was the most important thing. To give her this moment of utter happiness and to be the one who caused her to feel this way. It was worth it to push past his pride for this one occasion._

 _"Congratulations Caroline" He whispered softly into her ear. He meant it. After all the misery and drama she went through she had made it. She had managed to graduate and hold on to that last speck of her human life._

 _He could tell she was moved, nearly in tears by the emotion of the situation._

 _"Now let's get out of here before twelve angry hybrids decide to pick a fight" Klaus joked offering her his arm as they walked away from the football field._

 _They had talked for a while about what her plans were for college and what courses she would take. What her plans were for summer and he even tried to convince her that maybe she should try and visit New Orleans for spring break. She had dismissed the invitation again as he knew she would. Nevertheless he turned to her took her hand into his and looked at her deeply._

 _"I'm being serious Caroline, I can no longer protect you and that makes me more uncomfortable than I care to admit so I have something else for you" He whispered taking a vile out of the inside pocket of his vest._

 _"This contains my blood, I want you to keep it on you at all times. You were lucky this time that I was already on my way, if somebody bites you while I am in New Orleans I will not be here on time to save you so consider this my insurance policy, should you need to use it you simple call me up and i will send you a replacement" Klaus told her rubbing the back of her hand with this thumb and never losing her gaze._

 _"Klaus..I" Caroline whispered taking a hold of the vile. It was so clear how much he loved her._

 _"However it comes with a promise" Klaus explained swallowing hard due to the tension between them._

 _"Yeah sure" Caroline whispered._

 _"Should you find yourself in any kind of trouble whatever it may be… Promise me you will come to me straight away…. Do not rely on others to protect you ….trust me to always keep you safe… "_

 _She moved into him and for a moment Klaus thought that maybe this time she would actually kiss him. He nearly closed his eyes in anticipation of her lips when she wrapped her arms around him tightly pressing her face in his neck and embracing him._

 _"I promise" She whispered nearly silently not letting go._

 _He wrapped his arms around her as well hugging her back and smelling her hair. She smelled like Jasmine and vanilla. He could feel her breathing against his chest and hear the slightly faster beating of her heart. She was soft to his touch and warm. It mesmerized him so that he had uttered the words before he had even realised it._

 _"I love you Caroline"_

 _She released him cupping his cheek with her hand tilting her head slightly and giving him a sad smile._

 _"I know you do"_

 _ **Present**_

Klaus was awakened from his memory by the ringing of his phone. He shook his head slightly to regain some of his composure as he picked his phone from his jeans looking at the caller on the screen. It was a number he didn't recognize. Realising it could be Davina with an update he answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Is it true? Is she with you is she safe?" The voice of Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes asked worriedly on the other side of the line.

"She came to me for help yes…" Klaus said calmly recognizing the voice.

"Is she ok? Can I talk to her" Liz begged nearly in tears.

"She's resting right now Sheriff, i'll have her call you when she wakes up " Klaus said hoping to end the conversation quickly.

"If you hurt her.."Liz started to threaten.

"Rest assure that no harm will come to your daughter as long as she is in my care, I am just as invested in her well being as you are you have my word" Klaus cut her off annoyed.

"Alright… I trust you to save her" Liz warned him.

"I will protect her with my life" Klaus agreed before hanging up and ending the conversation.

Caroline didn't wake up for nearly twelve hours after having received the 4th bloodbag in a row. The bags seemed to keep her a little more at ease, it relieved her of the horrible pains for the most part dulling it down to a soft ache and it helped with the shivering. But she was getting weaker he could tell that time was running out. She had called her mother just like Klaus had promised when she awoke in the middle of the night and he could tell she was trying to be brave and make light of the situation as to not worry her mother to much. But he knew how scared she was, he wasn't quite sure if she had been hallucinating when she asked him to stay by her side because she was scared, but he knew her well enough now to know she was terrified even if she tried to hide it.

When she hung up the phone he had explained to her that the witch had sensed dark magic on her and that they were out trying to find and destroy the totem. He explained to her that the IV drips helped keep her somewhat fed and functioning when her body was repelling the blood.

"Thank you for saving me" Caroline eventually said able to slightly sit up from from the bed.

"Thank you for keeping your promise" Klaus replied giving her a weak smile. "So I hear you and Tyler broke up?" he said a little to cheerfully.

Caroline had to chuckle slightly at his enthusiasm making her cough painfully. "Not now Klaus" She waved away his flirtations.

They talked for a while longer. Klaus tried to distract her mind for the pain and situation she was in by inquiring about her new life, in college. The classes she was taking and her professors. How her friends had been faring with him gone ...All the while avoiding the matter or her recently obtained single status. Eventually she had grown tired and fell asleep again. The sun was setting in New Orleans it had been little over 24 hours now since she had arrived. But Klaus had not spend a minute away from her. As he was watching her his eyes fell weary and he very slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

"I'm picking up on something here...we're definitely getting closer" Davina said as she softly stood in the middle of an open spot of the woods.

She was holding on to the hand of the Bennett witch they had met up with about an hour earlier channeling her powers to get the best reading. She had never met a Bennett witch before but she had heard of them. Several witches in New Orleans spoke badly of them because of their generations long affiliation with Vampires. But Davina had never judged about things like that, after all she befriended a few herself. Josh, Marcel… they had meant more to her in the last year then most of her family had in her entire lifetime.

Behind them were Marcel and Elijah who had come along for muscle power after all they had no clue what to expect once they had found the totum. The two men kept their distance leaving the girls to focus on the task at hand.

"Elijah can I ask you something?" Marcel asked when they had been waiting for over 15 minutes.

"Go ahead" Elijah nodded breaking a twig from a tree and twirling it between his fingers.

"What did you mean when you said his salvation?" Marcel asked curiously, he had been wondering what Elijah meant by that and why klaus seemed to be so uncharacteristically caring towards the girl.

"You know as well as I do that throughout the centuries I have fought for Niklaus' humanity. To make him care for something other than himself whether that be family or mentoring you. But everytime I think we get close he's proved me wrong by doing something to push all of us away…." Elijah started explaining the story.

"Yes I know that, it still doesn't explain the girl" Marcel cut in, anxious to hear more about this mysterious girl.

"I'm getting to that now… You see about a year and a half ago Niklaus and I were in Mystic falls on a quest to find an alleged cure for vampirism. Miss Forbes who you have met earlier today was a new vampire turned by Katherina Petrova to be killed as a sacrifice in the ritual that would turn Niklaus into a hybrid. However young miss Forbes seems to have a knack for surviving even in the most dire of situations. This was also the case when she was bitten by her wolf boyfriend. In the end Niklaus came to her rescue because for the first time in his life he pitied someone, I think he must have thought her to be very beautiful" Elijah went on.

"Well she's pretty i'll give him that even when near death you could see she's pretty" Marcel agreed.

"After he had fed her his blood, he changed. He always kept an eye out for her. Protected her but he also craved her attention. At first I think it was because she blatantly rejected him over and over. Niklaus always wanted what he could not have. But then it became more. You see Miss Forbes is everything we are not to him. She is loyal and full of light and she was always honest with him even when he did not want to hear the truth. She challenged him both openly and personally. She dared him to be better. She saw more to him I believe... "

"Are you saying… He fell in love?" Marcel said in disbelief.

"With my brother there is never a guarantee, but in my opinion...yes he fell in love, for the first time since we were human I believe he fell in love, and it is in that love that I hope his salvation lies" Elijah ended the story.

"She must be one special girl" Marcel thought out loud thinking he never saw his mentor to be capable of such a thing.

"That she is" Elijah agreed.

"I hate to break up this little bromance, but Davina seems to think she discovered the location of the totum. So if you could break up your little moment i'd like to go and save my best friend" Bonnie interrupted the conversation.

"Very well Miss Bennett lead the way" Elijah nodded gesturing his hand for her to guide them.

* * *

As the night progressed Caroline got worse. Her system was now severely rejecting any form of blood and the heart monitor was only barely registering a heartbeat. Every time it took the monitor a little too long to peep Klaus would feel a panicky jolt going through his chest like an electrical shock. He had barely fallen asleep for an hour or two but was more awake than ever. The call from Mystic falls had awoken him. Elijah had said they found the location of the hexed totem and they were now on their way to destroy it. He just needed her to hold on a little longer. She was shivering uncontrollably again slipping in and out of consciousness. She had also definitely started hallucinating. They had a few hours left to save her at most. The hallucinations had been the worst part. Klaus had to watch helplessly as she relived every horrible memory from her past. It surprised klaus that for somebody who was so pure and light she had been through so much in her short lifespan.

First had come the memories of Damon biting her and trying to kill her. She had screamed in fear mistaking him for that sorry excuse of a vampire. It had taken him nearly twenty minutes to calm her down making her realise where she was and by that time she had weakened herself severely. The next hallucination was one of her father torturing her trying to condition her to not need blood anymore. She was just barely awake for that so Klaus thought it might have just been a bad dream. Nevertheless he crawled back into bed with her holding her and trying to sooth her through the worst of it.

The last hallucination was the one she was experiencing now. It was calmer but equally as horrible. She was crying. Heartbreaking sobs against his chest and he had no clue why. She whimpered something from time to time but she was too weak for it to be understandable. His shirt wet from her tears he tried to reach her, but the empty gaze in her eyes told him she was gone. Lost in whatever the hallucination showed her. In the end she kept repeating the same sentence as a whisper over and over again. And when he finally realised what she was whispering his heart seemed to break into a million pieces.

" _Why did you leave me, Klaus?_ "

"Caroline?" He said in a shaky breath trying to get through to her. "Caroline i'm here….I didn't leave look at me love….I'm here"

Her eyes became slightly more focussed when he spoke to her again, telling him she was out of whatever hallucination she was experiencing for now. But her skin had started to turn slightly grey and Klaus realised they might have even less time than he thought.

"Klaus?" she whispered looking up into his eyes slightly wondering why she was lying in his embrace on a bed.

"I'm here love…" Klaus smiled back.

She coughed , little spats of blood staining his shirt. He didn't mind.

"I'm so tired" Caroline complained trying to keep the fog out of her head.

"I know love, I know but i need you to hold on for a little while longer..."

"I can't anymore" tears rolled down her eyes.

"Don't say that" Klaus said angrily he wasn't going to let her give up. Not now that they were so close.

"Klaus I-" Caroline started to speak shakingly.

"NO! Caroline no! I won't let you give up' He started to raise his voice.

"Listen to me…" Caroline begged silently." I need to tell you'

"Tell me what sweetheart?" he asked confused not knowing what she was talking about.

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what , you have nothing to be sorry about I told you if you were ever in trou-" Klaus interrupted her again.

"I'm sorry for never telling you…."She coughed again "How I felt about you.."

Klaus smiled softly at her as she tried to keep speaking. "You're hallucinating love"

"No i'm not" She went on determinedly. " I need you to know I was just scared of admitting it and I need to tell you now before it's too late "

Klaus kept her close to him trying to calm down her tensing body.

"You can tell me later love, when you're better"

"No I need to tell you now" Caroline sobbed before placing a hand on his cheek and softly pulling him towards her. Slowly her broken cracked lips met his brushing against him with the softest kiss he could ever imagine. And in that kiss he felt more of her then she could ever express in words.

When they parted after what seemed like ages but could've only been a couple of seconds her body started going limb and the heart monitor started beeping like crazy. Klaus' eyes widened as he realised she was dying.

"CAROLINE!" He screamed thinking that this way not the way things were supposed to go for them. "CAROLINE!" He shook her hard forcing her eyes to stay open.

It was then that a thought came to him. The last possible resort he could possibly imagine.

"Caroline look at me…. Are you on vervain?... Are you on vervain love answer me?!" He yelled at her.

Panting weakly her head shook only just for no.

"Look at me…. You can't die on me! Do you hear me! I forbid you to die!" he looked into her eyes deeply and saw her pupils dilating.

He prayed for it to work.

* * *

"This is it" Davina whispered as the foursome halted at an empty space at the edge of the woods.

"I don't think this is right D, there's nothing here" Marcel said looking around to see if maybe there was some freshly covered dirt that indicated something was buried.

"Hold on"Bonnie closed her eyes trying to sense something. She raised her hands up before her chest whispering something in Latin.

As by smoke a small Cabin appeared out of thin air. It was a small old thing. Looking like nobody had lived in it for over a decade. It's windows were shattered and the wood had a mossy green color from bad maintenance. Looking at each other the four of them carefully checked to see if the door was open. It swung open at the touch indicating there was definitely magic around. As the boys tried to step over the threshold there were stopped by an invisible force field indicating that they had to be invited in.

"Well that's an inconvenience" Elijah sighed banging on the invisible wall that kept him out.

"We'll go check it out you guys wait here" Bonnie said stepping over the threshold.

Marcel stopped Davina grabbing her by her arm. "Be careful" He whispered meaningfully.

The girl simply nodded as she followed the other witch inside.

Inside it looked no better than the outside. It smelled horrible like there was something rotting and the single room looked like somebody had come in and trashed the place with a baseball bat.

"Hello?!" Bonnie yelled into the darkness grabbing the flashlight she had conveniently packed into her bag and turning it on. There was no response.

"Nobody's here' She whispered as they checked the space.

"Yes there is… I can sense it" Davina frowned her brow.

"Let's just look for the totem" Bonnie said nervously starting to rummage through the place.

"You will never find it" A deep hollow voice whispered eerily from the darkness.

"Who's there… show yourself?!" Davina yelled.

A figure emerged from the darkness stepping into the little light that shone through one of the cracked windows. An old woman who looked like she was at least a hundred years old appeared. She was small and her silver white hair hung braided over her shoulder. She hunched a little and needed a cane to walk. It was her eyes that freaked the girls out the most, pitch black with no iris' or whites in them. They were hard against her wrinkled translucent skin creating a nearly demonic look.

"Who are you!" Bonnie asked taking a step back creating a bit more distance between her and the old crone.

"It does not matter who I am...you girls need to leave here… now!" The woman said in the same unnatural voice.

"Not without what we came for" Davina joined next to Bonnie.

"It is no use… I have seen the future and you are too late… As we speak the saviour is dying" The woman stepped closer.

"Look I don't know what kind of creepy ass scientology shit you're into lady but I'm here to save my best friend so give me that totem!" Bonnie said angrily to the old woman she had feared they were running out of time and she was stalling.

The woman reached into her blouse revealing a big silver amulet glowing blue through the cabin and dimly lighting the place. "As soon as this stops glowing your friend will be dead, and our future's as witches will be ensured. With her death we will live!"

"What are you talking about Caroline wouldn't hurt a fly!" Bonnie yelled back at the old woman. Clearly she had the wrong person.

"No, but the hybrid would...When he rises to power he will unite the factions of all species leaving no room for us ancient practitioners...Vampires are already stopping our rituals and sacrifices...meddling in affairs they have no business in...you are the living proof of that miss Clare"

"What does that have to do with Caroline?!" Bonnie asked confused keeping her eye on the ever fading amulet.

"It is foretold that she will be the one to save him and his humanity. To inspire him to unite the factions. Inspired by her love for him he will find his power. So in removing his salvation he will turn to darkness and fall into the hands of his enemies" The woman explained.

"But peace between the factions is a good thing! We would all live together and be stronger for it!...the old covens are dying because of their inability to see this…." Davina rebutted in disbelief.

"Witches used to rule this earth….and it is their destiny to rule it again...to rule over these anomalies of nature that walk among us!...and now you are to late to stop us" The crone laughed wickedly.

When she spoke her last words the crone started chanting and the amulet started vibrating heavily along with the rest of the cabin. The two girls nearly fell off their feet trying hard not to fall over.

"What is she doing?!" Bonnie screamed through the noise of clattering junk falling to the floor.

"She's tapping into the power of the amulet Bonnie take my hand now!" Davina yelled loudly.

"What are you going to do" Bonnie asked over the noise grabbing Davina's hand.

'I'm going to try and tap into the power of the ancestors to stop her but I can't do it alone, I need your lineage too so hold on!" Davina started chanting as well.

As soon as Bonnie started following her chant she could feel a surge of power coursing through her body. She could feel the essence of her ancestors around her harvesting so much power inside of her she felt like she was going to explode. She looked over at Davina who was still chanting in all her might. Blood pouring from her eyes , ears and nose. The spell was killing her but she kept on going.

When the air became too thick with power there was a giant explosion sending both girls off their feet into the ground and obliterating the cabin all together. The next thing she knew Bonnie was on the ground panting hard as burning debris fell in every direction. A loud ringing in her ears disorienting her. She tried to sit up and take in her surroundings, the old crone was nowhere to be found but a few feet away from her Davina was lying motionless to the ground in her own blood.

"Davina!" She could hear Marcel screaming as he ran towards the girl's lifeless body he cradled her into his arms biting into his wrist letting drops of his blood fall into her mouth.

"Come on! Come on wake up" He screamed at her in a panic.

There was a moment of complete silence where Bonnie feared the absolute worst for the girl before she jolted up breathing in deeply.

"Thank god…" Marcel cried out hugging the girl close to his body. "You're ok...you're ok" He whispered soothingly.

"The Amulet!" Bonnie came back to her senses looking around to find it.

"Destroyed" Elijah joined them holding the now in three pieces broken amulet in his hand."We have to bury the pieces in separate locations to keep them from rejoining but you did it!"

"Give me your phone!" Bonnie shouted to Elijah who took it out of his jacket and tossed it to Bonnie.

Bonnie hurried through the contacts clicking on Klaus' name. He answered on the first ring.

"Klaus! We destroyed the Amulet….where's Caroline were we on time?!" She asked rapidly.

"Listen for yourself" Klaus' voice said softly on the other end of the phone.

There was a slight rustle on the other end of the phone and then another familiar voice spoke.

"Bon?" The voice of Caroline asked sounding much stronger than the last time they had spoke.

"Care thank god!" Bonnie cried laughing through her tears. "Are you ok?!"

"Yeah… a little shaky on my feet but i'm getting there… are you?" Caroline asked also sobbing.

"Yeah we're all fine…." Bonnie laughed.

* * *

About two days later Caroline was sitting on the edge of the curb in front of the compound in New Orleans waiting for Elijah, Marcel, Davina and Bonnie to arrive. Though Klaus was sitting right next to her they had barely spoken since she had been cured from the hex. Bonnie had said she would come and find her once they had rested up a bit from the battle. The clouds were dark and grey announcing a thunderstorm would cross over the city of New Orleans any second now but she didn't care. She was to excited to see her best friend. And as the black SUV turned around the corner she jumped up in excitement. The two girls hugged excessively the second they saw eachother both of them glad the other one was ok.

Caroline then went over to Elijah and Marcel to thank them both for the part they played in her rescuing. When she walked up to the other girl Caroline couldn't help but hug her also.

"Thank you!" She whispered as she embraced the girl tightly.

"You're very welcome…" Davina smiled awkwardly.

"No really… you don't know me yet you risked your life for me.. Not that i'm ungrateful but why?" Caroline asked her seriously.

"Because I also believe in a world where the species can live together in peace… and i highly hope you can contribute to that" Davina squeezed Caroline's shoulder before walking into the compound with Marcel. The rain now slightly dripping on her shoulders.

"What did she mean by that?" Caroline turned to Bonnie and Klaus as al three of them also walked inside.

"Care we need to talk about something.. " Bonnie took her best friend by her hand and sat her down in a private corner of the courtyard. "You might want to hear this too Klaus"

"That old woman that hexed you….it wasn't a random act" Bonnie sighed looking at her feet.

"What do you mean ? What did I do wrong?" Caroline asked surprised at this revelation.

"Nothing...yet…. I mean you're not going to do anything wrong the way I see it...but other people might see it that way…." Bonnie started rambling.

"Bon you're not making any sense and you're scaring me" Caroline looked from Bonnie to Klaus for an explanation he looked just as confused and worried as she did.

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked looking at Bonnie intently.

"The crone was a sort of oracle, she could see into the future… And she made a prophecy that you Klaus will unite the supernatural world under your leadership" Bonnie explained.

"Not that that doesn't sound bloody brilliant love, but what does that have to do with Caroline" Klaus asked confused.

"Because according to the prophecy it is the love between you too that will inspire you to do so...Without her you can't…" Bonnie muttered.

"Oh…" Klaus said turning to Caroline with a big smile.

"Wait… Hold on…. You're saying the fate of the supernatural world is resting on some epic love that there is supposed to be between us…" Caroline started freaking out. She was not prepared for this.

"Yeah…" Bonnie said looking slightly guilty for being the one to tell her this.

"So if I don't give in to feelings I may or may not have towards the evilest being in the world i'm basically dooming us all" Caroline had the wind knocked out of her. She wasn't sure how she felt about Klaus yet and this all felt like she was being forced. She felt like she was going to puke again and the walls were closing in on her.

"I need to get out of here!" Caroline whispered running out of the front door into the streets.

It was pouring rain outside and Caroline really wished she hadn't crashed her car earlier that week because it would make running away from her problems alot easier. She could hear Klaus following her.

"Caroline!" He yelled after her.

But she kept moving the rain soaking her instantly from head to toe. Thunder and lightening rumbling high in the sky.

"CAROLINE STOP!" Klaus yelled as he ran after her.

She could hardly see him through the rain as she turned around. Her hand removing wet hair from her face.

"WHAT?!" She yelled back at him.

"Sweetheart came back inside it's pouring!" Klaus urged her.

"NO! I cant!" Caroline yelled back rain falling in streams from her face.

"Why not?! What did I do wrong" Klaus asked her as he caught up with her grabbing her by the shoulders.

"You did nothing wrong Klaus!" Caroline said turning her head away from him.

Klaus grabbed her chin in his hand and turned her head back to him to look into her eyes.

"Then why are you running from me?"

"Because this isn't how it's supposed to go!" Caroline shouted over the sound of the rain.

"You're not making any sense darling how is what not supposed to go?" Klaus asked her looking at her cockeyed.

"US! I won't let you break my heart. I"m not settling for being second choice ever again because you taught me not to do so! You made me see that I deserve to be loved for me...so you should want to be with me for me! And not because some witch told us it was going to bring you power" Caroline explained her hand running through her hair again to remove wet strains from her cheeks.

"Caroline listen to me…. I don't care about all that… I never have with you…. I just want you….I always have...screw everything else" Klaus proclaimed.

"Really?" Caroline asked suddenly alot calmer.

"Ofcourse...haven't you been paying attention? Everything that you think is good about me is all because of you… Because I want to be better for you...It was always you!... But If you need me to stand here in a thunderstorm to explain that to you over and over again I will… Because if you would give me the chance to be yours I will stand here for as long as you want me to remind you that you will always come first with me…So what do you say Caroline…" Klaus asked her with a look of total vulnerability in his eyes holding his hand out for her to grasp.

"I say right answer" Caroline mouthed as she grabbed his hand and walked up to him crashing her lips to his, kissing him hard and passionately in the middle of a thunderstorm with rain pouring down on them.

* * *

So this is it! The end of the Klaroline Mashup event! It was loads of fun thank all you guys who posted something! we are the best fandom ever!

Please leave a review (come on it's my birthday :p!)

Love,

Eve


	7. Summer Stationary

Hi,

This was written for Cruelbabydoll on tumblr for the Klaroline Vacay event 2017!

Prompt: Caroline is working at the station with her mom during summer break from college and Kol Mikaelson keeps getting himself into trouble with the law. When she calls up his older brother Klaus to come pick him up they start a summer flirt!

 **SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT BELOW**

* * *

"Come on Henrik! I expect this behaviour from Kol but you know so much better than this." Caroline sighed handing him a glass of water.

"I'm sorry Caroline." The boy said staring at his feet, he really did feel bad about all this trouble he had caused her.

"You're from the richest family in town…why on earth would you steal something as trivial as a Milky Way bar?" Caroline asked again gently, feeling really sorry for the boy.

"Kol dared me." Henrik admitted with a grumble, hating to give his brother up but not wanting Caroline to be more disappointed in him than she already was.

Caroline sighed running her hand through her hair. Never was there a trouble, and frankly, more annoying one than the one named Kol Mikaelson. "Well, I persuaded the store not to press charges," She watched his eyes light up before his face fell at her next words, "but I called your older brother...he's coming to pick you up...you stay here." Feeling sorry for him she added over her shoulder, "And eat the damn Milky Way cause I paid for it now."

"Thanks Caroline!" Henrik smiled grabbing the bar from her desk, munching on it happily.

Next stop, Kol Mikaelson.

Caroline had put him in a cell because frankly he was getting on her last nerves. He seemed to always stir up trouble no matter where he went. This summer alone he had been caught drinking 9 times, graffiti 3 times and this was at least the 5th theft charge. The only reason that boy wasn't in Juvie was because his father paid a great deal to keep him away from there. Caroline, along with the actually police force, would have loved to see him sent there for at least a month or two.

Little Henrik was a different story though. He had just turned 12 this summer, being the youngest of the Mikaelsons, he still held his innocence. When she left for College two years ago, he had been such a sweet little boy and, in a way he still was, but he had no positive influences left in his life anymore. His parents were always somewhere on business and aside from Kol now, all his older brothers were off to college or working around the world for the Mikaelson family business. And this summer they seemed to be getting into a lot of trouble. She felt bad for the little boy because she knew he meant well. He just wanted to be like his bigger brother.

Caroline made her way through the halls, ever since she started college she would come back home to Mystic Falls for the summer and work with her mom at the station. A lot of the other officers would go on holidays with their families, so her mom could use the help. And she could use the money for a new back to school wardrobe.

"Alright Kol, I have a question for you." Caroline said leaning against the bar of his cell, her eye glaring at him from beneath her frowning brow.

"Anything for you Caroline...all you have to do is ask, and I mean really, just ask." Kol winked at her suggestively.

"Yeah unless you want me to keep you overnight for sexual harassment you might want to rephrase that." Caroline warned him.

"Caroline, Caroline. We've been through this game before." He waved his hand nonchalantly, "They lock me in here for a few hours, and then Elijah or Finn comes to pick me up. Then I'll see you again here tomorrow same time, same place." Kol laughed making Caroline scowl, he had obviously been drinking again.

"Yes well, keep pulling your little brother into your mess and I will make sure you're not getting out for a while. Besides, neither Elijah nor Finn were home...Klaus is picking you up today." Caroline explained opening the door to leave the holding area, "For the love of god, stay out of trouble Kol." She sighed deeply.

Caroline had been taken aback a little when Klaus had picked up the home line. She hadn't expected him to be home. Ever since Klaus Mikaelson left for art college 4 years ago he hadn't been home once for the holidays. Caroline suspected he didn't get along well with his father and that was what kept him away. She always tried to call one of the siblings to pick up the younger ones when they got in trouble. Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson were never really home and from the one domestic violence charge in the computer history, she suspected Mr. Mikaelson had a temper problem.

When she was a freshmen in highschool Klaus Mikaelson had been a senior. He had been very different from the other Mikaelson siblings, almost polar opposites. All the ones before him had been great athletes or senior class president. Even his bitchy little sister had been co-captain of the cheer squad alongside Caroline. But Klaus seemed to be the forgotten Mikaelson. He spend most of him time in the art room and never really spoke to anybody aside from his siblings. The only person he was ever seen with was that crazy-ass, fake redhead Aurora, who was rumoured to have a thing with her brother on the side…all very creepy. Whenever he did talk to other people, Caroline found him to be rude and arrogant. It wasn't that he didn't have any friends. It just came off as if he just didn't care about those things.

It had been a huge gossip when it had leaked he would not be joining in his brothers footsteps of going to Yale or Harvard or any other Ivy league school and would be attending art school instead. But he had left the small town of Mystic Falls Virginia without a care and never looked back.

Caroline had been playing a game of checkers with Henrik when he had walked in. At first she hadn't recognized him, he had changed so much. And gotten ridiculously handsome. His skin tanned and his blond curls sunkissed by the Louisiana sun. She had heard he had gotten accepted to a prestigious art school in New Orleans and it had done him good. The way his body moved and his muscles bunched, Caroline could feel a stir in her loins as he casually pushed the glass doors open.

* * *

Klaus had been very annoyed when he had gotten the phone call from the police station. Apparently his younger brother Kol had gotten himself into trouble AGAIN and had found it amusing to drag their baby brother with him. He had been lucky father wasn't around for any of this. Although he figured Mikael would find a way to blame him for it. As he walked into the police station he saw a beautiful blonde woman laughing with Henrik as they played a boardgame and Klaus couldn't have been more pleased that the woman was taking such good care of him.

"Excuse me..." he coughed.

When she stood up from her chair Klaus' breath was instantly taken away. She was an angel that had landed on this earth. Her eyes as blue as the sky in spring and a wave of blonde curls cascading down her back. She had been laughing and it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. How could he not have seen her before in this dreary little town?

"Niklaus Mikaelson?" Caroline asked as she walked up to Klaus.

"The one and only love," Klaus said instantly turning on his British charm. "And you are?"

Caroline felt a little stab in her ego when he didn't recognize her. True, it had been a couple of years but she and his sister had been arch nemesis through all of high school, she had hoped he would recognize her at least a little, that she had at least made some form of impression on him.

"Caroline Forbes…We actually went to high school together." Caroline tried to sound casual about it as she shook his hand.

"Impossible love, I think I would remember you." Klaus chuckled looking at her from top to bottom.

"Maybe you were too busy being a lapdog to bitchy redheads from a bottle to notice anything else." Caroline fired back a little too sassy.

Klaus had a laugh at that. She was very feisty. He liked a girl who defied him a bit.

"Are you guys flirting?" The voice of Henrik asked looking over at them.

Caroline could feel her face flushing bright red at the comment "No we are not!" she scolded him giving the little boy a death-glare.

"So what did the two knuckleheads do this time?" Klaus asked leaning over Caroline's desk slightly.

The musky scent filled Caroline's nostrils awakening something inside her. He smelled incredible. Her heart skipped a beat and she had to take in a shaky breath to calm her hormones.

"Kol apparently dared Henrik to steal something at the Mystic market." Caroline said taking out a piece of paper from the printer. "I convinced the store not to press charges so both of them are free to go…but you need to sign here."

Klaus took the pen that hung on off the desk by a metal chain and signed on the dotted line.

"Is there any fee to pay?" He asked Caroline as he almost got out his wallet.

"No, there's no charges so no bail." Caroline nodded.

"How much to keep Kol in here?" Klaus joked, giving her a boyish grin.

"Even your family doesn't have that kind of money." Caroline joked back with a flirty giggle. "I'll go get him."

Klaus watched her as she left to go get Kol, her body swaying hypnotically with every step she took.

"She's pretty huh!" Henrik smirked at his older brother.

"Did you put in a good word for me at least? Or are you keeping her all to yourself." Klaus joked back at his little brother.

"Nope sorry, you're on your own and may the best man win!" Henrik shook Klaus' hand dramatically.

"Niklaus! Always good to see you!" Kol smiled happily as Caroline brought him out to the front desk. "Caroline as always it's been a pleasure." he curtseyed and kissed Caroline's hand before walking towards the door.

Caroline could see Klaus smacking Kol over the head and giving him a proper scolding, causing her to giggle. She couldn't quite make out what it was he was saying but understood the word dumbass which was all she needed to know.

* * *

In the weeks that followed Klaus would be over at the police station every couple of days to pick up Kol or Rebekah for whatever mishap that had gotten into that time. And every time he would put on that British sexy charm and flirt with the beautiful blonde behind the desk. And every time the sexual tension between them would grow making Klaus realised he was almost looking forward to his siblings getting into trouble.

Every time he passed by Caroline would feel the flush in her face and the stirring in her loins. She would try to keep herself together by sassing him off or scolding him for not looking after his siblings better while trying not to let his good looks and flirting get to her.

As summer came to an end, Caroline found herself looking forward to the new fall semester. She would be sharing a dorm with her friend Bonnie this year and was really excited to go back. It was her last day at the office and she was just about to close off when the door opened and she saw Klaus walking in again. It had been the second time that day he had walked through the doors as Kol had gotten himself into trouble again earlier when he had gotten drunk and on a wager had run around the square naked.

"If you're looking for Kol he's not here." Caroline said as she turned off the computer. "This time"

"I know. He believes he forgot his phone in his drunken haze." Klaus chuckled at her annoyance.

"Oh, right. I didn't give it back to him sorry." Caroline remembered as she opened the vault where they put the stuff they would take from people brought in.

She bent over slightly trying to reach it and Klaus took the opportunity to stare at that perfectly shaped ass and the way those tight jeans fell over them. He could feel his erection growing. This girl was driving him insane and giving him cause to think she was doing this on purpose.

As she got back up he pretended to be looking in another direction but Caroline suspected he was staring at her ass and debated if she should call him out on it or just let it slide.

"Here you go" she said giving it to him."You need to sign a paper that you received it though." Caroline explained bummed that she had to turn on the computer again.

There was an awkward silence as they waited for it to start listening to the start up sound it made.

"I'm sorry for the trouble they gave you these last months." He sighed, struggling to explain without giving too much away, "They're good kids, father just keeps them on a tight leash." Klaus said giving her a sympathetic smile.

Caroline nodded, surprised by the sudden sense of honesty and vulnerability he had shown all of a sudden. "It's ok, I know what it's like to grow up with a parent who expects perfection." She brushed off his comment. "Besides, after today it's not my problem anymore." she went on.

"Are you leaving?" Klaus asked feeling strangely panicked, taking a step closer to her.

"Yeah, I'm going back to college tomorrow to get my dorm ready for the new semester." Caroline breathed casually trying not to let his scent overwhelm her.

Klaus realised that this would probably be his last chance if he ever wanted to make a move on her. She had show interest in, him he was sure of it. The way she got uncomfortable around him, the way her face would flush and the way he could almost smell her arousal on her.

"That's too bad, I really enjoyed our special moments together." he chuckled taking another step closer.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Caroline said in a hushed whisper, her legs trembling as she held onto the edge of the desk.

"Don't you Caroline? You've been teasing me all summer love…" he breathed against her skin.

Caroline let out a shaky breath as his body came all but a few inches from hers. All thoughts of sanity and what his purpose for being there leaving her with every step he took towards her. Had she really been teasing him? Had she really been wearing extra tights outfits since the first time he came. Had she really been spraying a hint of perfume on her body every time she had called him to pick his brother or sister up. Had she really spent nights touching herself to the idea of him?

She could feel his hand over her thigh, grazing softly through the fabric sending goosebumps and shivers down her body. Those dimples…that accent. If she was honest with herself she wanted him from the moment he had walked through those doors weeks ago.

"But hey, if I misread the situation..." Klaus whispered before pulling back from her and turning around to walk out the door.

Caroline moaned in agony when he pulled away from her; her body already acting before she could think. She pulled him back on by his sleeve making his body crash into hers as she smashed her lips onto his. He tasted even better than she could imagine, she thought with a moan. Those thick luscious lips moving against hers so passionately, his muscled chest pressing against hers as she opened her mouth, letting her tongue meet his in the process. His hands explored her waist, tugging at the hem of her shirt as she pulled his leather jacket off of him. The office was empty and she couldn't be bothered to wait until the got to a more private place. She wanted him now!

Klaus' hands ran under her shirt, massaging her breasts through the cups of her bra before pulling the shirt over her head and throwing it in some corner of the room. His lips went down her neck, kissing every inch of skin he could reach down to her chest, drawing hot puffy moans from her lips. He grinned against her skin as she jumped up the desk taking a seat upon it and opening her legs to draw him closer. She could feel his erection through his pants grinding against her eagerly, awaiting freedom. She pulled his shirt over his head breaking the contact from his lips on her skin only for a second. Her hands lingering in his soft blond curls as he pulled down her bra taking an aroused and swollen nipple in his mouth. She panted his name upon the contact feeling herself grow wetter with every second. Her hands scratching the bare skin on his back before lowering to grab his ass. She had been longing to do that.

"I am going to make you scream Caroline." Klaus whispered hotly in her ear as he released her nipple from his mouth, letting his fingertips rub over them.

"Don't talk about it...do it" She replied with a gasp as her hand went from his ass to his front, fidgeting with the buckle of his belt.

As soon as his pants dropped her hand slid into his boxers, caressing the rock hard erection hidden inside of them. His body shivered upon her touch as he thrusted into her hand, kissing her neck, biting into the sensitive spot just below her ear before grazing his teeth over it.

Needing to feel more of her, Klaus undid the button of her jeans lifting her up for only a second to pull them down along with her panties. His hand slithered down her stomach, reaching for her warm wet slit as a single finger teased its way over her core. Caroline arched her back trying to create a harder friction between them as he rubbed her softly. Her hand closing in a tighter grasp on his cock as if to push him to touch her just as roughly. Caroline pulled down his boxers releasing him from his confines her hand still rubbing up and down his tip.

Catching onto her game, Klaus batted her hand away as he lowered himself upon his knees a wicked gleam twinkling in his eyes as he took place before her dripping core. His hands placed firmly on her upper legs as he took in her sweet scent, his warm breath caressing her insides as he very slowly removed his fingers and came in for a taste. His tongue dwelling over her lips teasing every piece of swollen skin. Caroline grabbed his head guiding him closer in as she let out a moan.

"Don't tease." she begged as her fingers ravished his hair tugging at it.

Hearing her pleading cries for him, Klaus chuckled softly against her thighs before letting his tongue flick against her clit, twirling circles around it and sucking softly. Tasting her arousal on his lips. Hearing her whimper as she pushed her abdomen closer to him. He focused the attention of his tongue on her clit while a finger pressed against her opening, twirling around in slow circles before dipping inside, making a loud gasp escape her beautiful rose lips.

Caroline could feel her body tremble under his touch. This was why girls her age experimented with slightly older men. He was so much more experienced than those silly college frat boys. The way his fingers moved inside of her and his tongue twirling around her clit she could feel her insides nearly exploding with the pleasure he brought. Her body tensed as she grabbed one of her breasts squeezing it lightly. She didn't know how much longer she could take this.

"Klaus please!" She asked him in a soft hoarse whisper.

Klaus looked up from between her legs licking his lips and enjoying the sound she made under him.

"Please what love?" He grinned his fingers still moving slowly inside of her.

"I need you inside of me…" She moaned pulling him up roughly by his shoulders.

"With pleasure." Klaus growled breathlessly, grabbing his cock by the shaft and aiming it at her core.

He waited only for a split second, just long enough to hear the pleading cry escaping her lips again, begging for him to be inside her, before thrusting inside her hard.

Caroline cried out in pleasure as he entered her. His hardness filling her insides, stretching her walls in the most delicious way. The desk under her squeaked loudly, nearly caving under the force of their movements. She crashed her lip on his again eagerly, her lips still puffy and swollen from his kisses. Sweat trickling in tiny drops from their bodies. Finally giving in to the build up and the sexual tension between them surpassing even her wildest dreams and fantasies.

Klaus enjoyed her warmth around his cock, groaning at the feel of her surrounding him, thrusting into her slick core harder and harder with each one. His hand slowly made its way to her clit, rubbing it vicariously as he felt her body tensing more and more around him. She was close to her orgasm now and, just like he had promised, she screamed his name in pure lust. Her body was shaking as she reached her peak moaning loudly and panting hard. He released her sensitive clit from his touch giving her time to catch her breath only for a second as he removed himself almost fully from her before slamming back in, the table giving another groan from the power behind his thrust. His jaw clenched, his body beginning to tremble as he could feel his own high growing closer. A couple more long thrusts and another whimper of his name as her lips caressed the skin around his jawline made him shiver before spilling his release inside of her with a roar. The pair kissed again, clutched together in a lovers embrace as they both panted out of breath, their bodies still sensitive from the rigorous lovemaking. Klaus watched the blonde goddess succumb to the exhaustion as their lips met for the final time.

* * *

A few days later Caroline was at her dorm, trying hard to forget about her one night stand with Klaus Mikaelson. After they had gotten dressed they had said their goodbye's, Caroline had figured it would be the last she saw of him. It had been epic, and by far the best sex she had ever had. But it was over now. And she didn't know why she had been so bummed out about it. After all, it had just been lust right? She hadn't developed actual feelings for the guy. Tired from her initiation day she dropped her backpack on the bed falling next to it.

"Hey Care!" The voice of Bonnie alerted her she was not alone in the room.

"Hi Bon." Caroline smiled recognizing the presence of her best friend. "How was your first day?"

"Not bad? Yours? "The dark haired girl asked.

"It was ok." Caroline nodded, secretly she had been thinking about her encounter with Klaus Mikaelson all day, as she had done every day since and it had left her all hot and bothered. But for some reason after him these silly college boys didn't interest her anymore.

"By the way Care a package came for you today." Bonnie said pointing to her desk.

Caroline got up again walking over to the desk to find a pure white silk paper envelope. She wondered if her mother had already scent her something, but she usually didn't use this expensive paper. She carefully opened it to find a brochure of the New Orleans Academy of fine arts. Circled with a thick marker line was their drama and stage department, and inside there was a tiny note.

 _Perhaps one day you'll let me show you what the world has to offer…_

Fondly K

Caroline smiled as she pressed the brochure to her chest a blush coloring her cheeks. He hadn't forgotten about her either.

"What was it?" Bonnie asked noticing the sudden change in Caroline's behavior.

"Oh nothing" Caroline lied trying to suppress the ever growing smile on her face. "Just this brochure I ordered…I've been thinking about transferring lately."

* * *

Please leave a review!

(Also for those of you who've been asking about my other stories and when they will be updated... I know it sounds cliche but i'm going through some personal drama right now and writing just feels to much like a chore! So i'm taking a break untill things clear up! I'm sorry to dissapoint you but everything i'd write would be just pure and utter crap now anyways )

Love,

Eve


End file.
